Chamberlain's Struggles
by dondena
Summary: Sil the Chamberlain has to go through many struggles. He is forced into a new adventure of life outside the castle.
1. Chapter 1

It had been only 600 plus years since the Great Division of the urSkeks. The quiet urRu or Mystics lived in their quiet valley, doing their own wizard like magical stuff. The other half, the Skeksis, lived in their castle and did things that were not always the nicest to other beings of their world, but did invite other beings to serve them in the castle.

Gelflings and Podlings were the top other beings that served the Skeksis in the castle. Each Skeksis had their share of servants.

Life for the moment seemed harmonious enough among what was currently going on, but things would soon change.

The Skeksis had had much vigor and energy when they had first started out. They were more into a middle life right now. Their bodies had slowed down quite a bit, but were still able to do quite many things.

There were currently 16 Skeksis and urRu right now. One of each had died at the beginning of their time when things had been confusing at first. And one of them that was called Mal the Hunter had died not too long ago. One of his hunting trips had gotten him into trouble out in the wilderness.

The Skeksis did individual chores around the Castle, but would come together, not gratefully, but to have meals and ceremonies.

The secretary of state, Sil the Chamberlain, had been falling deeper out of the So the Emperor's favor. He kept on trying to get the attention back on himself, but every try was failing.

Almost not too long ago, Tek the Scientist found a way to keep youth showing. It came from Gelfling essence. It was only for the Emperor alone.

Lately, the Emperor's new favorite among the clan was Lach the Collector. He kept on bringing in Gelflings for their essence. And collecting many other things as well.

Chamberlain was jealous of the attention the Collector got from the Emperor. The others also noticed his jealousy too. Some even teased him about how he was falling out of favor with their leader.

Most of his clan hated his wheedling voice. Sil was sure he had allies among them, though he knew his closest one was called La the Illustrator.

La was also one of the most unfairly treated ones. He preferred to be called a she instead. She had a finger that had gotten injured and had to add some armor to it to protect it. It kept her finger stable to write, as she did a lot of that.

La had gotten along so well with Sil, that she soon started to call him her brother. But after many trines, their relationship had begun to change even more so. They began to get even closer than what Skeksis could normally handle.

Most relationships were nothing more than just working relationships among the Skeksis, and it was mostly done with a lot of hostility too. Most of them couldn't hardly stand one another, but Sil and La were different.

They had more of a real friendship going and new feelings were surfacing.

After awhile, they did tell each other that they loved each other, but it had to be kept secret from the others. Their Emperor had forbidden any kind of loving relationships. If they were found out, there would be trouble.

Sil often went to La for comfort too after he had had a bad day with the Emperor or Lach, or even Ung the Garthim Master giving him a hard time.

One night, the Chamberlain was so upset that he went to the Illustrator's chambers to see if he could get some comfort from his friend.

She had been doing some work for the Ok the Historian, but he had gone to bed.

Sil entered feeling down, that another attempt had gone unnoticed much and brushed aside.

La noticed his whimper that he usually did. His voice had quite a touch of sadness this time. She put her pen down and went to go comfort him.

She knew it wasn't fair the way he and she were treated as nearly like the lowest of the court.

"Why can't the Emperor see how useful I am to him?" Sil whined.

"He never sees your potential to give great advice anymore. But keep in mind that you have me to come to with your thoughts." La said.

"Thank you." Sil said and he gave her a nuzzle.

They both went to hugging and nuzzling, and in their own way, kissing. And that night, everything changed. They went even further for the first time and they went to sleep in La's bed.

The next morning, Sil woke up in La's arms. They both didn't have their main robes on, but he knew that he needed to get up before Ok or any of the others came in here and saw them together like this.

He pushed himself up from La's bed. His movement woke her up too.

He began to get himself dressed in his regular robes. While he was dressing, La kept on looking at him with her bright eyes.

"It's better if we are not seen like this, that much is true... it could be dangerous... Yet…" La began.

Sil turned to her, feeling nervous. "What do you mean?"

"What we shared last night means really much to me... I will see to keep it secret, for both our sakes... but I want you to know... I always... had dreamed of a moment like that with you…" She said.

He finished getting his robes on, then asked, ""Even... time ago, when we were just allies?..."

She replied, "Yes."

He felt a little embarrassed, but he gave a little smile and said, "I believed you felt disgusted by the idea of mating... so, I never asked you..."

La laughed at that. She got up from her bed and went over to him. She gave him a nuzzle, then said, "If I had only known! I would have told you trines and trines ago how much you weigh in my... heart... Sil... now, go! Don't be seen!... Don't be caught... or they may make uncomfortable questions... I will see you later somewhere... my mate…"

Sil left her bed chamber after that in a hurry, to not be seen by any possible passers. Especially SkekOk. But he had a new feeling in his mind of how much he cared for her.

 **Beta read by a deviantArt friend, SkekLa.**

 **The oc Skeksis, La the Illustrator is hers. I have permission to use her.**

 **This was inspired by the movie, the Legends books, and other movies.**

 **No flames please and just enjoy. Love to hear how you think of the story. I know the Skeksis are portrayed as evil, but in the beginning, they had a somewhat lighter side. I use that a bit more and their darker side too.**

 **And for events later in the story, Jim Henson had said that he and his helpers viewed the Skeksis as a mixture in between the genders. SkekLa wants to be called a she instead of a he like all Skeksis are usually called.**


	2. Chapter 2

There were a few more of those loving nights between them over the next few weeks. They always made sure it was safe before doing anything that was so against Skeksis rules.

But during the day, Chamberlain was finding that his feud with the Collector was growing.

Chamberlain had to find out what the Collector was up to in his secret dealings. He could be good at blackmailing others when he wanted to.

He had some animals approach him and he wanted them to keep an eye on things from the others, especially on Lach's secrets.

After he sent his little animal spies off to watch his fellow Skeksis for new secrets to pop up, the Historian even caught him talking to himself. Saying to himself how the Emperor would praise him for finding out the best news.

"That just won't happen, Chamberlain." Ok spoke up.

"Agh!" Sil was surprised for a moment.

"You've been out of his favor for too long, Chamberlain. Some fear you. Some loathe you. Nobody likes you! Praise from the Emperor, for you? You'll calcify before that happens!" The Historian walked by him.

Chamberlain glared after him. It didn't matter. He wasn't going to give up.

Eventually, some few days later, one of his little animal spies came to him and told him that it had heard that the Collector was stealing and keeping Gelfling essence for himself.

That made Chamberlain so happy to hear. The Emperor would hear of it and the Collector's favor would fall. This had to work.

He started on his way to the throne room where the Emperor was bound to be, when he did run into the Collector on his way there.

"I know of your treachery, Lach!" Sil said.

"What are you talking about?" Lach demanded.

"I know of your taking essence. That's for the Emperor."

"No one would believe you, Chamberlain."

"I challenge you to the Trial by Fire!" Sil said.

Lach had a feeling he and Sil would eventually get into a dual as things had been heating up between them.

"Alright. And if I win, you keep your beak shut!"

"If I win, you admit your treachery."

"Fine, you got me. We notify others of the challenge." Lach said.

The two rivals went to the throne room and announced their competition.

The other Skeksis were shocked and surprised, and some were not so much. They had seen how those two had been in rivalry for some time now at the most.

The Emperor approved the challenge. They were all dying for some new action. And immediately after, they headed to the fire chamber.

La had just come out of her study and saw Sil and the others marching somewhere. She didn't know what was going on, but when she saw all the others following, she knew it was important. She followed too, at the end of the line, especially since it concerned her lover.

She was a little surprised it was the fire chamber. What would be going on in there? She knew it was one way to settle some disputes.

Chamberlain and Collector took their spots and there was the scattering of the others to watch. La stood near to Sil's side. Now she knew he was in this mess.

Two other Skeksis came forward and began putting big rocks into the two rival's hands.

Chamberlain knew he had to win this. He glanced briefly to his right and he saw La over there. She gave him a questioning look, but he didn't have time to explain right now. Another rock was added. He nearly let go of the rocks he held, but he turned back to the situation at hand.

The Collector tried to taunt him that he was going to lose.

Sil glared. A fourth rock was added to each of them. His arms began to shake. He was trying to hold on. He couldn't lose. He saw Lach wasn't hardly shaking at all.

Chamberlain knew it. The essence was making him stronger. He knew he didn't have the strength for much longer.

When a fifth rock was added, that was it. Chamberlain couldn't take it anymore and he fell to the floor. He grunted in pain.

The others all laughed.

"Ha! Ha! I win!" Lach cackled. He put his rocks down.

The others began to disperse. La stayed.

Sil raised himself up. "No! You don't!" He got up. He began to make a move.

La wondered what he was doing.

"Sire! Sire, wait!"

"No you don't, Chamberlain!" The Collector turned. He was going to make sure his rival didn't tell. "You lost and you won't tell!"

"Just watch me!" Sil looked behind him. He tried to run to the head of the line.

"Sire! The Collector had committed treachery! He's been stealing from you!" Sil cried out.

"Don't be a sore loser, Chamberlain." Zok said.

"I'm not. I know this-" Sil was cut off by the Emperor's staff hitting him in the arm.

"Enough of this nonsense. You lost and you can enjoy the victory for SkekLach, or there will be other consequences, Chamberlain." The Emperor declared.

"Please, Sire, you must listen to me. You don't know what he's been drinking." Sil tried again.

"Enough!"

The others left him alone, laughing at his expense.

Sil growled to himself. He stayed there. Why wouldn't the Emperor listen to him?

"I believe you." He heard his lover's voice.

Chamberlain turned to the Illustrator. "The Collector was so much stronger and he shouldn't have been that strong. I could see he cheated you out of the competition."

"Yes, with stealing the essence."

"Are you okay?"

"Little shaken from the weight and the fall, but fine. But I must still keep trying to warn the Emperor." Sil tried and he went the same path as the others. La followed him.

The clan had gone to the dining hall ready for their midday meal.

"Stay here, La." Sil said. La would stay back.

Sil approached the Emperor again, if a little more cautiously.

Chamberlain began his explanation again and this time, it didn't turn out good at all.

"I will hear no more of this! You are stripped of your duties, for good! Take him!" The Emperor ordered.

Chamberlain had known there were possibilities of consequence that could end in this. He began to slink away, but others cornered him and were more than happy to strip him of his job and robes.

La was the only one that didn't partake in it. She didn't like seeing this. Her lover had only been trying to warn the Emperor of the Collector's stealing and this was how he was repaid?

Sil screamed with fear that he might be killed. Then the Emperor put an end to it.

"You are banished, Chamberlain!" He yelled at the now naked and shamed Sil, who was clinging to the wall, panting.

The others had been looking forward to this for a long time. All but La.

"Now, for the victory feast! You are to be commended on your victory, SkekLach." So said.

The Collector smiled at his leader and sneered at the Chamberlain.

Sil glared at his enemy. He finally caught his breath enough to get away from the wall and pick up some of his clothes. He began to leave the dining hall.

La began to follow him, but the Historian stopped her. "He had been nothing but trouble for all of us. You are not following him, Illustrator."

She tried to walk around him and got backhanded by SkekUng. "You heard the Emperor. Now leave it be."

La held her face.

"Sit down, SkekLa." The Emperor ordered. "After this, you are going to complete that paperwork for me."

La didn't want to abandon her lover, but the others weren't giving her much of a choice.

"SkekLach, you and your pets make sure the Chamberlain leaves." The Emperor ordered.

"Yes, my Lord."

Lach went to his collection room and got his three most vicious animals and they headed out to do the job.

…

Chamberlain went to a private section to where he could at least clothe himself. He felt disgraced being without robes on. This was the worst humiliation any Skeksis could have.

He had just finished clothing himself when he heard a sound behind him.

He turned and saw the vicious animals coming at him. "Get him, boys!" Sil heard the order.

Sil knew he had to move. He moved out as fast as he could. The animals were nearly right on his tail right now.

When he was chased to the entrance, he managed to get outside and then he slipped on the rough ground outside and fell.

He looked up just in time as the pets of his rival had caught up to him and were now standing there, growling and had their teeth bared at him. Lach then moved in.

"You are no longer welcome here and I was to see that you got your tail out of here!" The Collector said.

"One day, you will fall." Sil said.

"I don't think so, now get out before I do sick my pets on you." Lach said.

Sil got to his feet and began walking away, starting for the north. Lach saw him off.

He hated saying goodbye to the only life he had ever known.

Once the Chamberlain was far enough away from the castle, Lach and his pets went back inside, certain he wouldn't come back in.

Chamberlain looked back sadly. He didn't want to leave his lover behind, but it was clear they weren't letting her leave. She had tried to follow, but they forced her to stay. Now just staying alive out in the wilderness would be up to him. He didn't know where to go, but he knew he could be attacked if he tried to sneak back in.

He might come back for La when he found a suitable home away from the castle. Then they could do as they pleased. He began heading north.

….

The other Skeksis were ever so pleased that Chamberlain was now gone. They went on to eat their lunch in peace. The only one that felt otherwise was the Illustrator. She was unhappy about it. She hoped Sil would be ok out there.

She glared at the Collector angrily. He was the biggest liar. He had the Emperor completely fooled. She would try to tell the Emperor herself if she had to. But he could even be harsh on her too. She had to watch her back too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chamberlain's stomach gave a loud growl. He was very hungry.

It had been the midday mealtime when his banishment came. But now, he couldn't even go back to eat.

Sil had made it to some grasslands. His feet were tired and a little sore. He looked around. Nothing seemed edible out here. He knew he wasn't a good hunter. That was the Garthim's job, to hunt for food.

He would travel some more. If necessary, he would force himself to eat some plants if no small animal could be caught. He would try his hand at catching some small animal first. But it wouldn't be easy with all this medium sized grass in the way.

He began moving the stalks of grass apart to look for something, but anything he saw scattered into a underground home or just moved too fast for him to grab. But it didn't stop him from trying.

Soon, he came to the middle of the field and he stepped on a loud twig, and the noise alerted some big animals that were out in the field too. They lifted their heads above the grass and they saw something big approaching them. Evidently, they had been resting.

It was a pair of them. They began growling and approaching the intruder.

Chamberlain heard them and now knew he was out of luck. His eyes widened as he recognized these beasts as Rakkidas! Now he knew he was in trouble. He knew how dangerous these creatures could be.

At home, the Garthim or his rivals might have attacked these creatures with weapons, but here he was, out in the wilderness, alone and completely unarmed, with the exception of his own teeth and talons. But with no place to run to to protect himself, he knew this might be the end of him.

He swallowed nervously and looked around, for anything he might be able to use as a weapon or to hide. He began backing up.

The Rakkidas kept on stalking him. Their jaws were drooling with saliva, obviously hungry.

"Please, don't do this." Chamberlain held out his hands, backing away. The creatures didn't listen.

Then, Sil turned and tried to run from the monsters, though he wasn't as fast a runner as when he was younger.

But the Rakkidas were faster. They burst into a run too and caught up with him rather quickly.

Sil had managed to escape Rakkida in the past, but not this time. The first one that caught him caught his left thigh.

Chamberlain screamed in pain and was stopped. He tried using his hands to get the beast's jaws off his leg. But the second one came around and grabbed onto Sil's right arm.

The Skeksis screamed again. He knew this was the end. He tried using his left hand to try to free his other arm, and the Rakkida, using its right foot claws, scratched Sil's other hand, leaving some bad scratch marks, bleeding badly.

Despite the clothes he wore, the beasts had made contact with Sil's skin and blood was soaking everything.

And Sil was trying his hardest to get away with struggling and the beast on his right arm even kicked him in his lower chest and upper stomach, knocking the wind out of him at one point. There was even a crack heard. Now it was just a matter of time before the end came for him. He hadn't even been out here a whole day yet.

….

Not too far away from the attack site, there was a shepherd Gelfling boy named Byron. He wore brown clothes and he had dark hair and blue eyes.

He was more of a loner in his home village, so he had the job of looking after this village's Mounders.

The Mounders were grazing peacefully until there was loud screaming and snarling to the west of the field they were in. Byron was alerted by the screaming. The soft voice almost sounded feminine. A female could be in trouble!

He got onto the lead Mounder and they went over to investigate the sounds of an attack.

When they got over there, Byron saw two Rakkidas tearing apart some big creature.

"Stop them, guys!" Byron ordered his Mounders and the Mounders went over to deal with the Rakkidas.

The Mounders went in and instantly gave the Rakkidas mighty kicks, making them release their victim. Then they tried to retaliate one the Mounders, but got more hard, good kicks from them and that made them back off. Then they took off running.

After that was over, Byron went back to examine the victim. He got off his Mounder and went over to see something big and grey lying on the ground, unconscious and its blood soaking the ground and its clothes. It was barely breathing.

"I don't know what this creature is, but we need to get it back to the village for help." Byron said to the lead Mounder. It grumbled back to him as if to answer.

With some help from two Mounders pulling on the clothing, they pulled the hurt Skeksis onto the lead Mounder's back, Byron by his side. He had to hurry if he was going to save this creature's life.

…..

Byron got Chamberlain to his village and he went to the home of the healer. She was a mid-aged woman with fair shoulder length hair. She was an expertise of healing of all sorts. She could also sense certain auras.

Byron knocked on the door. The healer opened the door. "Yes, Byron. What is going on?" She asked.

"Wyneth. I have found a wounded creature out in the field. It was attacked by two Rakkidas. They nearly killed it." He said.

"Let me see the poor thing." Wyneth said.

Byron had his Mounder lay down and Wyneth got onto the Mounder to see the Skeksis lying there, practically torn apart.

Wyneth was surprised by this creature. She had never seen one like it before. But she could sense something about him.

"I don't know if it's worth saving, Byron. It's lost a lot of blood. And there's something off about it. With the spikes, the talons and the teeth, it is clearly a killer itself." She said.

"We can't just abandon him or her." Byron said. "I heard the screaming. It sounded kind of female like. Please, Wyneth, we have to try."

She looked down again at the wounded creature. "Alright, but its going to go into the cage just to make sure it's not dangerous."

Byron smiled.

Wyneth had a sanctuary to where even huge Landstriders could be treated for injuries. The Mounder took Sil there.

Chamberlain was slowly and gently rolled onto a mat like bed. Wyneth then began doing an exam.

She found the right arm to be completely torn to shreds. The left hand was scratched up. And the left thigh and leg was torn up good. She then felt on the torso. She heard a crack in one of the lower ribs. This creature had obviously been hit good in the ribs for it to break.

"I will try to save it, but Byron, don't get your hopes up for this one. It's so hurt that it may not survive the night." Wyneth warned him.

"I know, but we have to try." He said.

Wyneth got some scissors and a knife and began cutting away the clothing on the arms and torso. The legs didn't have clothing on them.

Then she began sewing up what wounds she saw were the most open. Some stitches were put in his upper right arm and in his left thigh. Then bandages were applied to the wounds.

After the wounds were taken care of, Wyneth needed to take care of the ribs. There wasn't much she could do for him there, but just bandage him up and he would have to take it easy.

With Byron's help, the two Gelfling got bandages around Sil's middle. They managed to maneuver around his spikes on his back. Then he was covered with a blanket.

Chamberlain was already in the treatment cage. Now that the injuries were treated, they could only leave him there to wake up on his own. Lucky he had remained unconscious through the whole procedure.

"Now all we can do is wait." Wyneth said. "You best get the Mounders settled down for the night. I'll watch him for now."

"I want to be here overnight. I'll be back soon." Byron said and left, to get his Mounders settled to bed for the night.

After he left, Wyneth now walked outside the cage and locked it up. She still had a bad feeling about this creature. But some creatures could be surprising, she knew.

….

Across the land, in the Valley, the Chanter, was critically injured too. His fellow urRu patched up his wounds and got him to his bed.

…

Byron soon came back. There was still no change in the unconscious creature.

Wyneth gave Byron some dinner for the night and she let him take over watch duty.

During the night, Chamberlain whimpered in his sleep. He began mumbling. He was dreaming about the horrific treatment he had gotten from his own kind earlier in the day. But then, he saw his lover, La. It was like she was reaching out to him. But he couldn't reach her. He called out to her.

The Gelflings could see that this creature could talk, but asking what his name was would have to wait till he came to. His talking in his sleep had clearly been from being traumatized. And maybe from a fever too.

Wyneth came back and she felt Sil's body. He was really warm, but the blanket needed to stay on. She got a cloth wet with water and began wiping his face and neck down gently. But the fever persisted.

"What's wrong?" Byron asked. He saw the healer had a worried look on her face.

"Rakkidas have a certain toxin in their saliva. His body is obviously trying real hard to fight the toxin. He'll be lucky he survives with the loss of blood he had." She explained.

Byron really hoped this creature would survive. He was anxious to learn more about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chamberlain was unconscious and fighting the fever for three days straight.

Wyneth kept an eye on him. Byron would go tend to his Mounders during the day, but would return in the evening. He wanted to be there to see his creature wake up.

Chamberlain soon came to. At first, his vision was blurry. He felt he was lying on his left side and partially on his back. He also felt some soft material beneath him.

When his vision focused, he saw he was in an unfamiliar place. It definitely did not look like the castle.

"Where… am I?" He asked weakly.

Wyneth heard the question. She went over to the cage. He was facing toward the cage.

"You are in my healer's sanctuary." Wyneth answered him.

Sil heard a female voice answer him. He moaned and moved his head to where he heard it. There, on the other side of some bars, was a mid-aged female Gelfling.

When he saw the bars and a Gelfling, he felt panic rising. For the first time, he was the prisoner!

Chamberlain tried to instantly get up, scared of what may happen to him among Gelflings.

"Agh!" He instantly cried out as he felt pain in his body. He had no choice but to stop moving. He clutched his ribs when it had made a cracking sound. Then he saw his arms no longer had the sleeves from his robes on.

He looked at his arms and saw white cloth wrapped around them instead. His right arm was wrapped from his wrist to his shoulder. Just his left hand and wrist was wrapped. Then he felt the tight feel on his ribs and on his left leg too.

Sil couldn't believe this had happened to him. He remembered being banished, now he had been practically near death.

"For right now, Creature, it is best you don't move around much. You were hurt pretty bad." Wyneth said.

"What happened?" He asked nervously. "Where am I?"

"Byron said that Rakkida were trying to make a meal of you." She said. "He and his Mounders brought you here three days ago. I treated your wounds. We were wondering if you were ever going to wake up."

Three days? It couldn't be. Then Sil was sure of something else: a dryness had settled in his mouth. He licked his mouth, trying to stimulate saliva.

"Want some water?" Wyneth asked.

Sil whimpered. "Yes."

The Gelfling woman picked up a bottled wineskin and brought it to Sil's mouth through the bars.

He wasn't accustomed to feeling like this, but his own arms were in no shape to hold anything. He raised his head and she tilted it up for him.

The cold liquid felt like heaven in his dry mouth. He even tried to make sure he didn't let one drop spill by licking at his mouth and the wineskin.

Then she pulled it away. "That's enough for now. We'll try food later on."

"Why… am I in a cage?" He asked.

"It was just a precaution. We didn't know if you were going to be a killer creature or not. What are you anyway?" She asked.

"I am Skeksis." Sil replied.

Wyneth was shocked at that. "Don't the Skeksis live in the castle of the Crystal?"

"Yes… but I was… banished."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. So, what's your name then?"

Chamberlain whimpered in pain. He tried to move his left leg and found it hurt to move too. Then he answered her.

"Sil. SkekSil, but other Skeksis call me Chamberlain, my title."

"Well, Chamberlain SkekSil, you are going to be staying here until you are well enough to move about. You could tear those injuries if you move about in a struggling manner. And Byron's going to be back tonight. He'll be glad you're awake."

Sil knew he was going to be meeting another Gelfling. Perhaps the one in charge? He better release him or else. Skeksis were superior over Gelflings.

Chamberlain didn't know what else to say right now. He was in a lot of pain and he laid his head back down. He whimper moaned.

"I know you've got to be in pain. I am a healer. I can give you some herbs to control pain." Wyneth said.

At that, Sil raised his head again. "Please… let me have…" He said weakly.

To her, saying please was polite enough. She picked up some plant and berry materials. She brought it over to him.

"They may not taste the best, but if you want the relief, you need to eat them all."

Sil just wanted the pain to go away. He could move his left arm more freely without much pain. He took them from her and ate the herbs. Yep, she was right. They didn't taste the best, but he managed to get them down, and with some more water.

"Now you should rest. I'll give you some food when you awaken." Wyneth said.

"Thanks." He said and he felt the effects. These herbs could make him drowsy too. He laid his head down and fell back to sleep.

Now that she had seen him awake and talked to him, Wyneth knew that they had to be weary. It would be hard to tell what this Skeksis would be capable of, especially when his injuries healed.

….

Back at the castle, it had been three days since Chamberlain had been banished and been forced out. Everyone was enjoying themselves, all but SkekLa. She missed SkekSil. He was her closest friend. Now she practically had no one to turn too if she was mistreated. She hoped he would come back for her.

The Collector was glad Sil was gone too so the Emperor wouldn't find out he was keeping Gelfling essence for himself.

Ung was glad to be rid of him so he wouldn't have to put up with Sil's whimpering voice, though all the others were glad not to hear his voice or his blackmailing.

In the Emperor's eyes, Chamberlain had just been a sore loser and he had been getting constantly on his nerves lately. He knew Sil was constantly trying to seek his attention, but Sil just didn't have the right qualities he was looking for to favor like Lach had, or Ung.

…

Wyneth awoke Chamberlain from his sleep in the early evening. He was still drowsy from the herbs. "What?" He moaned.

"It's been a few days since you've had a meal, and I said that when you woke up next that you could have some food." She said.

Sil knew she was right. He had been hungry when he left the castle and hadn't had anything since. Right now, he would be willing to eat anything.

Wyneth laid of a plate of some food down in front of him. "This food should be gentle for you to eat. I mean, going without food for a prolonged time can make the stomach rather sensitive."

Remaining on his side, using his left hand, he managed to pick up the food in pieces and bring them to his mouth. It tasted good on his tongue. He had eaten Gelfling food before. They did have good food.

Wyneth also gave him a wineskin again with fresh water in it.

Chamberlain drank from the wineskin only after he was done eating. From what he had been given felt more like a small meal, but after not eating for a few days, it was wise to start out with small meals.

After the meal, that was when Byron came into the room.

"Hello Byron, your rescued friend is awake." Wyneth said.

Byron could see the creature was awake and was looking at him, but he hadn't moved much from where he had been laid on the bedding. He walked over to the cage.

"Hello. I had my Mounders save you from those Rakkidas. They nearly killed you." Byron said. "My name is Byron."

"They just attacked me." Sil said.

"So, what are you? I've never seen anything like you before. And what's your name?" Byron asked.

"You've never heard of Skeksis? I am Skeksis. I am called SkekSil or Chamberlain."

"The word sounds a little familiar from surrounding villages, but mine has been private. We never conversed with the Skeksis before. We just had our own way of life." Byron said. "And I am just a farm boy who likes to be with the Mounders. I'm more of a loner, so that job was bestowed on me from my people. But why were you out there in the field?"

Am outcast." Sil said, looking down at his more severely wounded arm.

"Why did they banish you?" Byron asked.

"Trouble with SkekLach. I lost fight with him. And he was stealing from our Emperor. Emperor not listen to me and had me forced out." Sil explained. But he had made sure not to mention what the Collector had been stealing.

Chamberlain knew that in his vulnerable state at the moment, even small Gelflings could harm him.

"We're sorry to hear that, Chamberlain." Wyneth then spoke up. "But it's been long enough for those bandages. It's time to change them."

Sil looked at the supplies in her hands. She came to the cage and unlocked it. He watched her.

"I need to see how your injuries are. Will you let me?" She asked.

"Yes." He let out a big sigh.

Wyneth started with Sil's more severe arm. He watched as she gently took the bandages off his arm and when they were all off, he saw his blood had stained much of the bandages. She gave him a moment to look at the wounds that covered the arm.

Sil saw there were cuts everywhere from his wrist to his upper arm. There were stitches in at least three places.

"Can you move your arm okay, to make sure it's not broken?" She instructed.

Chamberlain lifted his arm and moved it. He could move it, but the wounds just throbbed painfully.

He whined in pain, then put his other hand to it.

"What's wrong?" Byron asked.

"Hurts!"

"That's going to be normal for now. It should feel better in a few days. Now I need to put some fresh bandages on the wounds." Wyneth said.

She picked up new bandages and then she picked up the bottle that was with her. She applied some of the liquid in it to the bandages. "This could sting a little, but this is medicine to help the wounds heal faster." She said.

Sil was worried when he heard that.

Wyneth had some guaze pads made and applied them to two spots on his arm. The instant the medicine made contact with the wounds, it STUNG big time!

"AGH!" Sil screamed. He jerked his arm away to his chest, which caused his ribs to crack again, making him wince.

"I know it hurts, but this medicine needs to be applied. I'll give you some more pain relief, but Chamberlain, you must let me treat your wounds." Wyneth said. "I don't mean to hurt you. Please." She had her hand out for his wounded arm.

He clutched his arm, but knew he couldn't take care of this by himself. He reluctantly let go of his arm and gave it back to her. The pads had fallen off and she reapplied them. The wounds throbbed again, but this time, Sil bared his teeth and clenched his stomach, trying not to scream.

Once the pads were in place, Wyneth began bandaging over them. The wounds were too severe to be left out to the air.

When the new bandages were in place and done with, Chamberlain could feel the throbbing beneath them. Then the female Gelfling turned her attention to his left hand.

When those ones were off, Sil could see there were some awful scratch marks on his hand. They didn't have stitches, but looked just as awful. The medicine was applied on a pad too and stung just as much as before, then the wounds were bound up again.

Chamberlain couldn't help it as the pain made tears come to his eyes. He would much rather have La treating his wounds. He knew she would be making a big fuss over him and giving him the attention he deserved.

Next came the leg wound. Sil was still lying on it. He hadn't moved off it.

"I need to examine your leg now." Wyneth said. She pulled the blanket up on the legs.

Sil pulled his tail in close to him and bent his right knee.

"Can you move over?"

He gradually moved himself onto his back. He raised himself on his left elbow to see what she was doing.

Wyneth took the bandages off his thigh and leg.

Chamberlain saw stitches in his leg too. Those monsters had torn him up big time.

"All your wounds look better than when you were first brought in, though yes, they still look sore." Wyneth said.

"The field was just covered in blood where the attack took place." Byron said. "You had lost a lot of blood, but I wasn't about to turn you away. Every creature deserves a chance to live."

Chamberlain was grateful to hear that. Then he felt his leg getting rewrapped. He wouldn't be walking for a few more days.

Then the final check was the ribs. Chamberlain clutched at his middle. That area felt more private.

"I just need to check if they are doing alright." Wyneth said.

Hesitantly, he let the Gelfling healer look at his lower ribs. He saw his lower chest and upper stomach were bandaged. Wyneth touched his ribs and it instantly had him cringing.

"Ribs are fine!" He put his right arm over them.

"I heard a cracking from them. Aside from just keeping them compressed, there's not much I can do for hurt ribs. They'll heal on their own in time. Those bandages don't have to be changed today."

Sil was relieved. He had had enough pain.

"Well, we should head to bed now, Byron. Chamberlain is doing just fine." Wyneth said. She left the cage with the old bandages and the bottle in tow. Then she began preparing the herbs again for Sil.

"Where are my clothes?" Sil asked. He had looked under the blanket.

"They were all torn up beyond repair. We had to destroy them, but we can get you some new ones. For now, you can have the blanket." Byron said.

"When giving you fresh clothes, you need to be able to move about first. Maybe you should wait a few days for the wounds to be more better first." Wyneth said.

Chamberlain could live with that. He was given the herbs and was asleep again in no time.

 **I know Sil would be in pain, but I would figure if he found out that these Gelflings had saved him, he might show some more gratitude.**

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Byron went to his village's clothes maker and asked if she would make some special clothes for a new person.

"It depends, Byron. I have to see them first." She said.

Byron gladly led her to the healer's sanctuary.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"Because Kalta, he's in there." Byron said.

Kalta looked to the cage where he pointed and she saw a real different kind of creature.

"What… what is that?" She asked in a scared tone.

"He's a Skeksis. Harmless. He's injured, but he needs some new clothes. Please, Kalta." Byron said.

Chamberlain watched and listened to their fuss over him. He saw the reluctant Gelfling come closer to his cage.

"Chamberlain, she needs some measurements in order to make the clothes." Byron said.

Kalta was nervous as she brought out her measuring device.

"Just don't touch my wounds." Sil said and he let her start her measurements.

He sat up for her to measure his middle. Everything else was easy.

"Any color you prefer?" Kalta asked.

"Red, black." Sil answered.

"I'll see what I can do." She said, then left with the measurements.

"She didn't seem too comfortable around you." Byron said.

Chamberlain didn't like the concept of that. But he needed clothes and was wanting them bad.

"She should have them nearly done by the time your wounds are healed." Wyneth said.

Sil was glad to hear it.

….

When Kalta got back to her shop, she couldn't believe she would be making clothes for that hideous creature. And she had seen he was terribly wounded. If the village banded together, maybe they could get him out of here.

A couple days into her making of Sil's clothing, another Gelfling from the village came into her shop to ask for a new shirt made. His name was Suth.

Suth was the like the security leader of the village. He had brownish hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, Kalta, I am in need of a new shirt. You think you can have it ready in a few days?" Suth asked.

"I'll squeeze in what I can. These clothes are much bigger and I need to get them done first." Kalta replied.

Suth saw what she was making and it looked nothing like Gelfling garments.

"Just who are you making those for?" Suth asked.

"Wyneth has an unusual creature in her healer's sanctuary. He's requesting clothing." She said.

"And just what is this creature?"

"A Skeksis."

Suth's eyes widened at that. He had heard of them before. He had many friends that had gone to serve the Skeksis in their castle and they had never returned. He worried that there was trouble for them all with one of their kind around.

"I must see this for myself. But just keep my order here." Suth said and left the shop.

He marched straight for Wyneth's sanctuary. He knocked on her door. She answered.

"Hi, Suth. What can I do for you?" Wyneth greeted.

"I heard that you had a Skeksis here. Is it true?" Suth demanded.

"Yes. He's wounded, and that's why he's here." She said.

"I need to see him."

"Very well. This way." Wyneth said and she let him in. She led him to Sil's cage.

Chamberlain was sound asleep at the moment, dreaming of his lover back home.

Suth saw the big grayish creature lying in the cage with a blanket over him. He saw Sil's right arm out in front of him. It was covered in bandages.

"Two Rakkidas nearly killed him." Wyneth said. "He's not well enough to go anywhere."

"Just keep an eye on him. I've lost many friends to those creatures that went to serve in the castle before I came here." Suth said.

"Yes, Sir." She replied.

Suth looked Sil up and down again before he left, to make sure the creature wasn't just pulling a trick.

Wyneth knew this might spell trouble. Chamberlain's life might be in the balance if he was seen as dangerous by their chief security officer. But she too had been wary of the Skeksis too from the moment he came, despite his injuries.

…..

Chamberlain still had some healing ahead of him, but after 9 days in her care, Wyneth and Byron encouraged Sil that he needed to get up and move.

He did want to be able to get up and move again. He managed to push himself to a sitting position first, and he took his right hand and took hold of the cage bars, and getting his legs ready, pulled himself to his feet. He moaned as he got up. His left hand held his ribs.

The moment he was on his feet, Sil felt pain in his arm, ribs, and the wounded leg. He whimpered in pain. He held his leg up with his severely wounded arm on the bars.

"You need to use your leg. Just walk slowly so you don't tear the stitches in it." Wyneth said.

Chamberlain put his leg down and slowly proceeded to let go of the bars.

"I'm going to let you out for the first time so you can have room to move around. You promise you won't try to run off?"

"How can I run? I hurt too much. Ribs hurt and hard to breathe sometimes and can hardly walk right now." Sil said.

He now limped toward the cage door as Wyneth unlocked it. The bandages had the drawback feeling of walking. It hurt to walk, and he was a little unsteady since he hadn't walked in many days.

Sil was glad to be up on his feet again though. It was just another step in his recovery.

But then, Suth came into the room again, and he saw the Skeksis up on his feet.

Chamberlain didn't recognize this Gelfling. He knew that Byron was taking care of the Mounders for the day.

"So, he's up and walking now, is he, Wyneth?"

"Yes, Suth. He needs to start his walking again. He's been in my care for many days. He's well enough for it." She replied.

Suth then approached Sil. "You better not have plans to try to harm my people, Skeksis, or there could be trouble for you. And you may be taller than me, but in your condition, I could easily cause trouble for you."

"Not I. I am friend. Am outcast. I am friend to Gelflings. And need place to stay." Sil said.

"Keep it that way, on friendly terms or else. We might be able to see about a place to stay, when you're well, but for now, you are staying here with Wyneth." Suth said. "In time, we will have to inform the village that you're here."

Chamberlain knew the other Gelflings would need to know that he was here if he were to stay here, if at the least, temporarily. He would stay at the least until he was healed. But it might depend on what treatment they gave him for if he would decide to stay with them. He really had no other place to go outside the castle.

"But why are you here, Suth?" Wyneth asked.

"I just wanted to see how he was doing, as he was asleep the last time I saw him." Suth said. And of course, with Sil standing now, he could see the full extent to what had happened to the creature. "So, what is your name?"

"Chamberlain, SkekSil."

"Well, Chamberlain SkekSil, just remember what I said. We like to keep peace around here. Those that cause trouble get punished." Suth said and left.

"What's his problem?" Sil asked.

"He's our protector and investigator. He's just looking out for the village's safety, that's all." Wyneth said.

But as Chamberlain had glared after him, he seemed to get a bad vibe off that Gelfling, that he might be an enemy. If he was well, he could handle him, but not like this. But Sil had gone through so much trouble already to get here and was aiming to not cause trouble.

 **Beta read with SkekLa.**


	6. Chapter 6

Some few days later, Kalta brought the newly designed clothes to Wyneth's home for Chamberlain to try on and see if anything needed improvements. She had done as much as she could. The colors that Sil had desired weren't colors that were worn in her village, so it had been a first for her.

The clothing was very light layered.

Chamberlain was glad to see the clothes had been made. He was ready to be dressed in robes again, but when he saw it, though he loved the colors, the layers reminded him of light layers he had worn long ago. Maybe it wasn't as good as what Ekt would make for him, but for now, he had to settle for this.

He had some help getting the clothing on because of his injured hand and arm.

A one layer of robe that had an added cape on the back of it. The cape was black. His main clothing on his body was red. Kalta had left the shirt part mostly sleeveless, as she was seeing his wounded arm.

Chamberlain wished the clothes were a little more like the robes he had back home, but for now, he would stick with these. It was better than nothing.

When she was sure her customer was satisfied, she also gave him a belt to help keep the middle part from being too loose.

"Thank you, Kalta. I will keep the belt for now. I don't think he's ready to wear it yet. The ribs might protest it." Wyneth said.

"That's ok. Whenever he's ready for it." Kalta said. Then she left to go do other clothing orders and repairs.

But as she left, Kalta somehow felt like the Skeksis had been a little disappointed with her work. Well, wherever he was from, she wasn't going to be like the clothes maker from his home. She might be able to make additions later, but at least she had given him something to start with.

Once Sil had all his clothing needs met for right now, Wyneth had another look at his wounds and saw they were doing really well. It had been two weeks now since he was rescued.

"Tomorrow, Chamberlain, I will remove the stitches in your arm and leg. The wounds look healed. For the rest of the day, you can finally go bandage free." Wyneth said.

Sil smiled. He was tired of the bandages. All of his wounds were pretty healed, but his ribs still had a ways to go.

The next day, before Byron went to go tend to the Mounders, he was watching as Wyneth was removing the stitches from the Chamberlain's arm and leg. His left hand was still healing a bit and was doing well.

Chamberlain watched curiously and warily at the same time how the small Gelfling woman was handling his wounds. She would cut a stitch, and then she would gently pull it out. It didn't really hurt at all, but he could feel the pulling.

Once all the stitches were out, the spots where the stitches had been were noticeable, but at least the worst of the wounds were closed. There would be ugly scars, but it was worth it to be alive and well.

"Thanks for taking them out. They were not nice in my skin." Sil said.

"You're welcome. Yes, they can pull at the skin, but it's so worth it to get horrendous wounds closed and you had some of those kinds." Wyneth said.

"So, what do we do now that his injuries are better?" Byron asked.

"Yes, that is a good question. What are you going to do around here? I know your ribs are still injured, but you could still do some light weight work." Wyneth said.

Chamberlain was not accustomed to doing the kind of work that Gelflings did. But he had to find a new way to live his life. Starting here was a good start. He was after all, grateful to these two Gelflings for saving his life. He owed them that.

After that, Byron went to see to the Mounders' attention for the day. Sil was wondering what he was going to do.

Chamberlain was no longer kept in the cage. He was sleeping on a bed that had been made for him in Wyneth's home. He had proven himself enough that he wasn't up to anything.

"Excuse me, Chamberlain, but I need to go to the village market and get some more herbs and food." Wyneth said.

"Yes, of course. What do I do?" Sil asked.

"You can do what you want, just don't make a mess." Wyneth said. She had a basket in her arms. "I'll be back soon." She went out the door.

Back home, Sil knew what he could be doing, but here, he didn't know of much to do at all. He hadn't done much of anything in the past two weeks but recover. He felt bored and restless. He missed La and her affections for him.

He tried to make a decision, whether he would lay down or go outside and walk around. He decided to go out and walk around. He was tired of being inside. He wanted to keep his leg in shape too.

It was a bright, sunny day out. Ever since he had gotten here, he hadn't gone outside much, at the risk of fearing he would tear his stitches. But now that they were out, he just wanted out of the house.

He went out exploring around the house to see what the Gelfling healer had around her home. He saw she had gardens of fruits and vegetables and herbs.

As long as he had been here, he had mainly been eating nothing but fruits and veggies. He was ready for some meat again. He had had breakfast that morning, but already, he was desiring some more food.

He heard some movement and saw a good sized rodent looking creature. He didn't know what it was, but he was hungry enough for it. It sat there, grooming itself, not noticing him.

Sil had to take the chance. He approached slowly, trying not to make a sound.

He got up to just behind it and it still hadn't moved. With careful precision, he grabbed it up real fast.

It began crying out. Sil kept his hold on it. He knew he had to silence its cries real quick.

He saw a tree and he quickly put an end to the creature's struggles.

Sil was capable of eating food raw, but instead, he took it inside and, using a knife of Wyneth's, he skinned it and gutted it, then made a meal of it. It wasn't pretty, but Sil had finally gotten some much needed meat.

….

Wyneth went to the market in her village for the herbs and food she was needing. While she was getting the things she needed, Suth happened to see her there.

"Hello, Wyneth." He said.

"Hello, Suth. What's going on?" She asked.

"How's that Skeksis friend of yours?" Suth asked.

"He's much better. Most of the injures are healed now, all but his ribs."

"Well, now that he's capable of walking about on his own, I thought it was about time he was introduced to the town. As you well know, anyone who stays here must be known about." Suth said.

"I know. Yes, I think that can be arranged. He needs more ways to be useful around here. He's restless, I can see it." Wyneth said.

"Have him brought to the Counsel House tonight. He'll be introduced to the Gelfling clan." Suth said.

"What if he doesn't come?"

"The clan will be told of his existence anyway. Then most likely, they will come to see you anyway to see who he is. But the best way to end the suspicion is to convince him to come to the meeting."

"I'm sure he will. He wants stuff to do now that he's well." She said.

"Good. I'm sure the clan can come up with things for him to help around the village in the daytime." Suth said.

"Just remember he still has injured ribs, so it should be light work only." Wyneth warned.

"Yes, yes. We'll worry about that later. But just get what you need and prepare him for tonight."

"Byron needs to be there too, to tell what he saw when he found Chamberlain." Wyneth said.

"True. Yes, that's why it's later tonight." Suth said.

Then the Gelflings parted and Wyneth got what she needed as she headed home.

Suth still had some doubts about the Skeksis, but he was going to see that he proved himself useful around here.

…..

When Wyneth got home, she saw there was somewhat of a bloody mess on her counter.

She dropped her basket in shock. "Chamberlain!"

He was awoken from her shout. "What?!"

"What did you do?!" She demanded.

"I… uh, caught an animal. I needed some meat." Sil said.

"You sure created one big mess in my kitchen. You need to clean that up." She said. "If you were still hungry, I could have gotten you something."

"I needed meat. And I didn't see anything that could meet that need in here." He said.

"We'll worry about it later, but there's also something we need to talk about after you've cleaned up your mess. Now go on."

He wasn't used to being ordered around like this by a Gelfling, but it was her home. He reluctantly cleaned up the mess he had made, then he went to his bed area, where she was waiting for him.

He sat down. "What to talk about?" He asked.

"While I was at the market, I saw Suth. He had asked about you and I said how you are well again. He insisted on a clan meeting tonight, about you. To let the clan know of your existence here. Anyone who resides here must be known about, and the clan could find jobs for you to do around the village so you aren't so bored. If you don't go, everyone will be coming to you, so it's better if you come with Byron and me to the meeting. And be on your best behavior." Wyneth explained.

"Hmmm. I always am." He said.

"That animal you killed was not what I call best behavior."

"I can handle what you give me, all the plant food, but I still do need meat in my diet. Sorry about mess, Wyneth." Chamberlain said.

"Okay. But if you must catch your own meals, then we must also find you a place of your own. I don't like bloody meal messes in my home. I'll take the injury messes instead. But, for now, rest up. We are going to the meeting after Byron gets back tonight." She said.

Sil was up for this meeting. He was ready to do other things besides just sit around doing nothing all day. He laid down and went to sleep for now.

Wyneth went back to her basket and picked up the mess she had made and put the supplies where they needed to be. She would tell Byron about the meeting when he came back in the evening.

…

It had been well over 3 weeks now since Chamberlain had been banished. The Skeksis clan was enjoying their time well without him. All but the Illustrator. She hoped her love was okay out there in the wilderness. She missed having him to talk to and cuddle with on the special times they could be together.

The Emperor was now ordering to up the Garthim attacks on outside Gelfling villages and cities. SkekUng would sometimes go with them and other times he didn't. He usually went to the Gelfling villages, but when the Garthim were only sent out for food, then he didn't go.

The Collector's actions had also gotten stronger in the Emperor's eyes of his strategies to capture more Gelflings for their essences.

To SkekLa, it was disgusting in her eyes how the Emperor favored the big liar.


	7. Chapter 7

When Byron came back that evening, he was told of the meeting and usually, he wasn't much for being around his fellow Gelflings that much, but he knew he would have to go. His village would need to be informed of how SkekSil came to be here.

Chamberlain watched as Byron got himself cleaned up to go to the meeting. Wyneth had prepared herself long ago after cleaning up her own mess from dropping her supply basket.

When they were ready, all three of them left Wyneth's house and Sil followed the two Gelflings to what they called the Counsel or Meeting House. Sil was almost surprised the door to it was big enough for him to pass through it, since he was much bigger than the Gelflings.

Byron and Wyneth went in first. Sil was right behind them, but he had to have a look first what was going on inside. He saw lots of Gelflings walking around and talking.

Byron and Wyneth turned when they saw Sil wasn't with them. He was still at the door. Byron went back to him. "What's wrong?"

"Haven't been around this many Gelflings for awhile all at once." Sil replied.

"It's going to be fine."

"I stay out here till I'm announced." He said.

"Alright, but stay here at the entrance." Byron said.

Wyneth went up to Suth. "We're here."

"Where's the Skeksis?" Suth asked.

Wyneth pointed to the door. Suth saw Byron talking to the Skeksis. "I think he's nervous about coming in." Wyneth said.

"Understandable perhaps. But let's get on with this then." Suth said. He was standing at a podium.

Suth began hitting a gavel on the podium that got everyone's attention. "Everyone, let's get this meeting started. Please sit down."

The other Gelflings sat down. Byron stayed by the door. Sil was still looking in.

"We are here tonight to talk of a new arrival in our village. He's not of our kind, but I was wanting to inform all of you that he is here. And whether he is to stay." Suth began.

There were some whispers. Then a young female Gelfling spoke up. "Then let's bring him forward." She said.

"Very well, Queen Athya. Byron, if you would bring your friend inside." Suth said.

Chamberlain heard the word queen and knew these Gelflings were led by a female. Then Byron said, "Come on in, Chamberlain. You have been announced."

Sil was a little nervous doing this. He followed Byron inside finally. He watched the clan's reactions.

The Gelflings gasped at the sight of him. To them, he did look a bit scary, even dangerous looking a bit, but Chamberlain was looking as calm as he possibly could.

Sil saw many hair colors on the Gelflings and could make out little children too. He guessed the whole clan was here, or nearly all of them. Then, the queen got his attention.

"Byron, I was told that it was you discovered this strange creature. What's his story?" Queen Athya asked.

"I was just doing my job that day: letting the Mounders do what they do in the fields and then I heard some screaming. I had myself and the Mounders check out what was causing the noise and when we got there, I saw two Rakkidas attacking him. After the Mounders got rid of the Rakkidas, I found him nearly dead. I had the Mounders take him to Wyneth's, and we had been taking care of him since. He was hurt really bad." Byron explained.

"He had wounds on his arms and one leg and some broken ribs. The ribs are still healing, but the worst of the wounds are healed. I assure you, he hasn't done anything to harm us. He was banished from the Skeksis clan. He has nowhere else to go. Please, consider letting him stay with us. I've come to enjoy his company very much myself." Byron finished.

Chamberlain was surprised that Byron had said that. A Gelfling that enjoyed his company? He had never imagined.

"So…" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. It was the queen. "What is your name, Skeksis?"

"SkekSil, Chamberlain."

"Why were you banished?"

Sil knew he couldn't give away the full answer, if he was going to stay. "I… lost a fight. My Emperor wouldn't listen to me about another Skeksis causing trouble for him. He favored that one over me. I kept trying to tell him to listen, but he wouldn't and had enough and had me forced out." He explained simply. "Then I run into Rakkidas and what Byron said from there."

"Sounds like you've just had a hard life." She said.

"Yes. Am friend to Gelflings. Please not send me away. Grown used to it here." Sil said.

"Well, Chamberlain, you are going to have to prove yourself to us. I can arrange for you to do some chores around the village with the others here. We always have lots to do. What did you do before?" Athya asked.

Sil proceeded to tell some of his jobs that he did back at the castle. But he never revealed how the Gelflings were treated among other things.

"Well, we can also let you have your own place to live, but first, you must earn it. Getting your own home is the best reward for earning your keep here." Athya said.

"When I begin?" Sil asked.

"Tomorrow. Report to my house and I will give you instructions on what you can do. Byron or Wyneth can accompany you." The queen said. "We are adjourned for tonight."

The crowd began to get up and disperse. Many still held many doubts about this strange creature.

"At least you get to start doing things tomorrow." Byron said.

"That… was nice of you to say what you said about me… enjoying my company." Sil said.

"Well, you have been. You are different than what I've lived with all my life and I just don't like being around other Gelflings constantly. I've been looking forward to something different in my life. The Mounders were as good as it got without leaving for some adventure. Then you came and it has been an adventure getting to know you." Byron said.

"He has that right, Chamberlain." Wyneth came up to them. "You are exotic to us. But the clan getting used to seeing you is something else. You will have to work hard to show them that you can be trusted. Not everyone here is so trusting. It took me awhile to get used to you. But of course, now that you are well, I also need to see your full potential. At least our people are willing to give you a chance. Don't blow it."

The three of them headed out after the others were all gone. Though Suth was still there, talking to the queen.

"Just keep an eye on him, Suth. Until he proves fully trustworthy, I can't help but be a little wary of him." Athya said.

"Yes, my queen. I know what you mean. Even Kalta was worried. She recently had to make some clothes for him. You saw what colors he was wearing." Suth said.

"Yes. Not often we see clothes of those colors." She said.

"I will keep an eye on him as he begins his duties." Suth said and then he went home for the night, as did the queen.

…..

Chamberlain went to bed that night wondering what he was going to be put to chores on the next day. He hoped it wasn't something too hard, or too heavy, as his ribs couldn't handle that kind of thing at the moment.

Byron's main duty was the Mounders everyday, so he had to go to the Mounders. Wyneth went with Sil the next day to the queen's home to get his instruction duties.

Sil saw that the queen's home was bigger than all of the others in the village. These Gelflings were obviously of the woodlands. This had been the first time of him seeing the village in the daylight.

All Gelfling outside that saw him on the way to the queen's home would stop and stare. It made Sil a bit uneasy just as they obviously were.

When they got to the queen's home, they both made their way to the throne. Wyneth bowed right away. "We are here, your Majesty." She greeted.

Sil saw what she did and he looked at Queen Athya. She was obviously watching him for it. Just as a sign of respect for a leader, he did a bow too, but not too low, as his ribs gave a little cracking, making him grab the injury.

"I see your ribs are still a problem." Athya said.

"A little, yes." Sil replied.

"Maybe he shouldn't be working until they've healed some more." Wyneth said.

"He can handle light duties." Athya said. "Hence, with the name Chamberlain as your title, tells me your rank must have been a high ranking one?"

"Title says yes, but Emperor stripped me of it."

"So what did you do for him as Court Chamberlain though?"

"Did a lot of delivering scrolls and books between the Emperor and the Historian. And I was also a lot of a listener around the castle for certain secrets. And watched others for signs of trouble." Sil said simply. "Made sure state affairs were in order."

"Well, you can do state of affairs for me if you wish. But do you know Gelfling writing?"

"Have learned it, yes."

"I give the orders, you write them, and send them to the certain individuals in the village when needed, but sometimes, you might also be needed in the village too with maybe some bigger tasks that require more strength. But for now, with your remaining injury, we will keep that limited. Wyneth, how long as it been since the injuries happened?" Athya asked.

"Over 23 days ago, my queen. It can take up to at least 42 to over 60 days for the worst of broken bones to mend. A little ways to go yet." Wyneth said.

"I'm not the strongest Skeksis. The fight I was in that I lost to get me banished was a trial of being able to hold a lot of weight and I couldn't do it. I'm not that strong." Sil said.

"Well, I meant more from a size difference between us and you. You are much bigger and should be able to handle some stronger jobs than what we can. I guarantee they aren't like lifting heavy rocks. Just helping the farmers in the fields and delivering items at times. And your bringing the villagers' concerns and things to me. Any of the clan might request your help from time to time." Athya explained.

"I can deliver the messages fine. But I don't know all who is who in your village." Sil said.

"You will in time. Until then, I will have my son, Lyrin, show you around to where you need to go at those times." Athya said. "And for delivering the messages of scrolls and papers, there is a carrier bag to make it easier in your office. The rules are simple for your job: come in the morning and you go home in the evening."

"What about his meals?" Wyneth asked.

"There will be fine meals served here at the right times of day. Don't worry. I have heard that three women in the village are expecting babies soon, am I right, Wyneth?" Athya asked.

"Yes. I do need to be attending to them to make sure everything is alright. They are nearing term." Wyneth confirmed.

"So, what now?" Sil asked.

"I will be on my way, and Athya will take care of you for now, Chamberlain. I have my duties to get to as well. Have fun." Wyneth said.

"Yes, you are dismissed, Wyneth. I will help Chamberlain out as much as I can." Athya said.

Wyneth walked out, leaving Sil standing there in front of the queen.

Athya then turned to the Skeksis. "I'll show you to your special office now." She said. "This way." She hand gestured.

Sil followed her. His formerly injured leg could be walked on without a limp. He hoped the Gelfling wasn't planning anything stupid on him. He was fully capable of turning on the Gelflings now if they betrayed him. But to his amazement, he was led to a well lit big room that was a library.

It had fine designs and tapestries on the walls, a desk in the middle of the room for writing on, and many books and scrolls on the shelves.

"You can make yourself at home here. Study what you want and when I need you, I'll send for you." Athya said. "And for the empty parchments for taking notes on, those are over there to the far left." Sil saw them on the far left wall.

"Okay." Sil said.

"I'll leave you to it, and if you need assistance, feel free to ask." She said, and left him alone to get acquainted with his new environment.

Chamberlain wasn't sure where to begin. He walked over to the desk first to check it out.

It was a fine desk. It had drawers to hold scrolls and items. It had writing materials ready, and a good sized seat for him to sit on. It looked nice to him. Then he went over to examine the scrolls to see what they read. He had to keep himself busy.

There had to be much he could learn from this job. And so began his new job.

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**

 **Love seeing those lovely reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few months, Chamberlain did his job well. He took the queen's orders and concerns from the villagers back to her. Prince Lyrin had showed him around and even made friends with him.

Sil found out that Lyrin's father had been killed in Rakkida attacks. He felt that part, remembering his ordeal alone. He also had four younger siblings that were too young to have jobs at all other than just have fun and learn things about what their society was about.

At first, Sil's duties had been more confined to the delivery of messages. But after his ribs had healed a couple of months later, Athya did start giving him some jobs that were done involving some farming like jobs. He even got to go on a day job with Byron one time too and he got to see what Byron did all day in the fields with the Mounders, which didn't seem like much to him. But they did bring in crops from the fields too for food preparation in the evenings.

At one time, Sil was seeking out Wyneth for concerns for Athya of the coming babies in the village, and he happened to find her at one of the homes when the mother was actually in labor too. The screaming was a bit too much for him to handle and Wyneth told him to leave immediately, as this was a bad time. He did leave.

Chamberlain had adapted well to his new home and job, but there were still things that he did miss from, like his mate. He often thought of La and dreamt about her. He wished he could see her again.

Byron no longer went to Wyneth's home. Sil had moved out of her home and into his home after her outburst at him that time he had bad timing at the home where the mom was having her child that day.

Byron showed Sil more of the job of taking care of himself when it came to mealtimes. How to prepare certain foods, and if there required the killing of an animal for meat, Byron showed him how to catch it with netting materials, how to stay upwind or downwind of it and being quiet. He learned much from Byron.

Sil mostly only ate meat in the evening, as when he was in Queen Athya's home during the day, he was given mostly fruit and vegetables, as that was the most of the Gelfling diet.

On two other separate occasions, Sil was just doing his job of delivering messages, and with those times, he also met the two other expectant mothers to be. One was nearly at term, while the other one was mid-term. The mates of the pregnant females took care of the affairs with Sil while the males made sure their pregnant mates kept their distance from the Skeksis messenger. They still weren't so trusting of him even though he had been with them for a little while now.

Chamberlain wondered what it would truly take for the Gelflings to fully trust him. But when he looked at the Gelfling mates together made him long for his own that got left behind.

And from the outside, other Gelfling villages were being attacked by the Garthim viciously. The one where Sil was had been unnoticed for a long time.

…..

Sil had now been with the Gelflings for over 4 and half months. He had been doing his job well, but some things had been disturbing him of late, other than missing his mate.

He had begun to have trouble sleeping at night, he had weird cravings, he felt some weird feelings in his stomach after he ate and at bedtime. He also felt some weight in his stomach as well. Something was going on. And he was nearly always hungry too. And he couldn't help it if he nearly tripped over his own feet doing something.

Athya and Byron were easily noticing changes in the Skeksis. There were also mood swings. Some villagers complained of him to them, especially if they were an untrusting Gelfling.

Queen Athya summoned Chamberlain before her one day. He had a scroll ready to take her orders.

"Ready for orders." He said.

"I need to talk to you about something else first, Sil. I have had numerous complaints about how you were snapping at some of the villagers and they wonder if we can trust you. What's going on?" Athya asked. "You have been doing a great job for me, but I just need to know what's wrong?"

"I'm just trying to do my job with them and they get mad at me for doing nothing to them. Then it upsets me. I got that treatment back at castle and not like it." Sil said sadly.

"Well, some of the villagers may always be wary of you, but just stick to the job and don't take what they say personally. As long as they don't try to threaten you. Suth will handle that if they do. Just let us know and I'll see to it that he does." Athya said.

"Anything else?"

"Sil, just for health reasons, I want you to go see Wyneth again, just to make sure nothing is wrong. You have been having some trouble with your footing too, we have noticed, and your eyes aren't bothering you, are they?"

"No. Or sometimes."

"For that, I recommend that you go see her to make sure your vision's okay."

"Alright." He agreed reluctantly.

He went to see her the next day after he did his morning chores. He was hoping she was home and not out somewhere else. He hadn't talked to her in a while since that incident.

Sil knocked on her door. He listened. He heard footsteps inside. "Who is it?"

"Me, Chamberlain."

The door opened. "Hello, Sil. It's been a little while. What brings you by?"

"Queen Athya said for me to see you."

"What for?"

"She thinks my eyes might have problem."

"Come in then." Wyneth said.

Chamberlain walked into her home. He sat down and she began to examine his eyes just by doing some tests. She had him walk about and see how well he could see things.

"I noticed some of your footing seemed off, but your eyes seem fine to me. Has there been anything else going on? How's your eating?"

"I'm fine in eating, but hungry more than usual. And after eating, and at sleep time, belly feels weird." Sil described.

"How are your ribs?"

"Fine."

"Well, Sil, can you lay on the bed for me. From what you describe what's going in your belly, I need to examine it." Wyneth said.

He felt a little more personal about that.

"I'm sure I can find the answer if you let me look at it." She said.

Chamberlain reluctantly went over to the bed and laid back.

"I need access, so if you would lift up the clothing." Wyneth said.

Sil revealed his belly to the healer a little hesitantly.

Wyneth came over and gently put her hands on his stomach. He had always had a roundish belly, but when she looked at it, it seemed bigger than what she remembered it to be.

To him, it did kind of tickle to be touched on his belly, but then, she began to push on him.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Sil, I need to press to see what the problem is. I might be able to feel what's going on, but you need to let me. I'm not trying to hurt you. Just relax and I'll be done shortly." She said.

He let out a big breath and it told her he was trying to relax his body. It gave her the cue to continue, but he continued to watch her.

Wyneth had to apply some pressure to his stomach to go deeper. She heard Sil give off a pained whimper. "Sorry." She said. She applied pressure to different sections of his belly, and eventually, she felt something. Something had moved beneath her hand!

She felt some more and it moved again.

"Please… stop… it hurts." Sil pleaded.

Wyneth removed her hands after that. Chamberlain rubbed his belly.

"Chamberlain, did you ever by chance, have a loved one back at the castle? Or are you female?" Wyneth asked.

"I have female in me, as well as male. But how could you know about that? I never mentioned her." Sil asked.

"What I felt in your belly, Sil, is what I dealt with those three pregnant women in the village."

Sil's eyes widened. "You… don't mean…?"

"You are carrying your loved one's baby, or babies." Wyneth said. "What you are experiencing with symptoms: mood swings, cravings, movements, some clumsy moments; all come from being pregnant. Congratulations."

Chamberlain couldn't take it. This was so shocking. He ended up passing out. Fainting could also happen.

Wyneth had seen that reaction come more from expectant fathers. At least the Chamberlain had been on the bed.

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**


	9. Chapter 9

…"Chamberlain. …Chamberlain. Wake up." Sil was hearing.

Chamberlain finally opened his eyes weakly. "Can you hear me?"

"Hmm-uh." He mumbled. "What… happened?"

"You fainted." Wyneth said.

Chamberlain recognized Wyneth and her home.

"What happened again?"

"I told you what was causing you some issues lately and you passed out. Chamberlain, you said you had a loved one back at the castle and you are carrying their child." Wyneth explained.

"Never thought it possible to happen." Sil was suddenly worried. He tried to sit up so fast that he felt his head spin.

"Oh." He held his head.

"Don't sit up so fast. Get up slowly."

"There could be trouble at castle if La is also carrying my baby. Emperor forbade any of us from mating and bonding, but me and La did it secretly. We never thought this could happen." Sil said.

"It's always possible when you mate. I'm not sure how far along you are or how long it's going to be, Sil, but the child is a good size for you to be at least half way through the pregnancy."

"I never knew."

"Well, it's good to know before labor comes."

Sil looked at her wide eyed. When he remembered that Gelfling in labor that he had seen, he really wasn't sure he could face that.

"Taking care of a young one can be hard on a single parent." Wyneth said.

"Skeksis have never dealt with this before. Scared." Sil admitted.

"It is a shock right now. And it's understandable to be afraid. You don't know what's going to happen."

Chamberlain closed his clothes back up. He had had to loosen his belt a lot lately too. Then he began to get up. He held his stomach. "I need to go now." He said.

Wyneth hoped it wouldn't cause him problems. "Be careful."

Sil reported back to Athya.

"So, did you get your answer?" She asked.

"My eyes are fine. Turns out my problems are part of something I've never had before. I'm… uh… having a child." Sil answered, with a hand on his stomach.

"So I take it you had a mate back home?" Athya asked.

Sil nodded. "Yes. Please not tell anyone else."

"They will find out eventually."

"Yes, just not now. Not ready for it to be known."

"Alright. But come to a decision soon."

Sil nodded and left to go do his job.

Later that day, when he was out doing his errands, Chamberlain saw one of the female Gelflings that had had a baby. He saw she had a baby on her back. He approached her. She was getting some apple like fruit from the market.

"Hello, Gelfling." The mother Gelfling heard and she turned, to see the huge messenger Skeksis behind her.

"Agh! What do you want, Skeksis?" She demanded and began backing away from him.

"Am friend. Just want to talk to you." He followed her slowly.

"About what? More of the queen's orders?"

"No. About your baby." Sil pointed to her back.

"You are not getting near my baby!" She snapped at Sil.

"I not want it, just want to know how to take care of self when carrying inside." Sil said.

"I don't get what you mean."

"Mean when you were carrying it in belly, is there certain way to take care of self?"

"You mean when I was pregnant, how did I take care of myself?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious, if ever should happen." Sil said, trying not to give off that he was carrying himself.

"Well, you just eat as healthy as you can and in the heavier times, you need to avoid stress as much as possible. And staying off your feet at times because pregnancy can cause some discomforts in your legs and back. You'll also feel them move about at certain times and when you don't want them to, like when you're trying to sleep. And later they can affect your breathing. Breathing exercises help, and even more in labor." The Gelfling explained nervously.

Chamberlain took it all in. He hadn't had many problems so far. But it was stuff to consider. He was already feeling movements and he felt weight in his belly from it or them. But his back and legs felt fine currently, other than his back when it just hurt naturally.

"Thanks, Gelfling." He said, then left her alone.

For her, it was a big relief that he hadn't wanted to take her child. There was no way he was getting that satisfaction. She hurried up and got her food and went home before he might decide to come back.

Sil had seen that she had been afraid of him and he had tried to appear as harmless as possible. He wondered if it was right to stay here much longer, but he knew he might need Wyneth's help when it came time to have his child. He would at least stay until after the birth, dealing with whatever came at him from the Gelflings.

…..

Not long after that, some of the villagers went out into the fields for harvesting some of their crops one day, and unknown to them, there were a couple of Garthim out there that came out of nowhere and attacked. They were too far away to be heard.

The Garthim took a few and killed the rest. They had tried coming to their captured ones' aid and it cost them their lives.

When evening came and they didn't return with the crops for dinner, their loved ones went looking for them and found the bodies. This was trouble.

They went to Queen Athya to tell them there was trouble and that some of their kin had been killed.

"What could have done it?" Athya asked.

"What if it was that Skeksis?!" One angry male Gelfling said.

"If it was him, I don't think he would have left so many dead. Sil couldn't have done it." Athya said.

"Where was he today, then?" Suth asked.

"You know he goes around the village during the day doing what I tell him to. He wouldn't do this."

"Let's hope not, my queen." Suth said.

"I tell you what, my villagers. I will have Suth keep an eye on Sil for the next few days when he's out doing his job to make sure he's not causing any real trouble." Athya declared.

The villagers agreed. Suth would be happy to be fulfilling this duty. He had always been wary of the Skeksis to begin with.

…

The next day, Suth began his job of keeping his eye on Sil from a distance. In the morning, he had his usual breakfast at Athya's home. Then he did his library chores and took Athya's written demands and put the scrolls in his carrier bag. Then it was lunchtime, which there was nothing unusual there.

Suth was watching him all that time and Sil wasn't disturbed in the least. Another thing was that Sil had also not been told of the deaths that occurred last night. They wanted to be sure.

Then, after lunch, Sil began going into the village to do what he needed to do. He went where he was supposed to go and Suth followed him distantly, but could still see what he was doing. He did nothing out of the ordinary.

He helped with some of the building projects in the afternoon with the builders and then went back to Athya's in early evening to give the messages to her and be dismissed for the night. Suth followed him back to Byron's home.

This continued for the next few days to be sure. Suth did even see Byron and Sil catching wild animals together a couple times, but didn't say anything. He found it was only for food.

Gelflings mainly were vegetarians, but would eat meat on occasion.

Five days later, Suth secretly reported what he had seen to Athya. Nothing in his report said that SkekSil was doing any harm to the villagers. But then, what had murdered their kin folk?

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**

 **Love seeing your reviews. Always make this author's day better.**

 **And just a note to some, if you want me to respond to questions or something, can you please sign in? I can't respond to comments or questions when you are just a guest.**


	10. Chapter 10

Some few more days later, Chamberlain was helping the builders again on the outskirts of the village.

Some other Gelflings had gone out to harvest more crops for the evening meals and then there was another Garthim attack. They began screaming.

At the moment, Chamberlain was alone doing the project while the builders had been at the market for the moment getting more supplies. Then, he heard the screaming.

He went to investigate the screaming.

The Garthim had killed all nine of the adults. One of the remaining ones was unconscious and one was a young one that was really afraid and down in the weeds, frozen with fear.

Chamberlain saw what was happening and he saw the Garthim. He went over and tried to protect the Gelfling child. He raised his hand and shouting at them to leave him alone.

Even in his new attire, the Garthim still recognized a Skeksis giving orders. They slunk away, not seeing any others.

Chamberlain then turned to the small Gelfling. "You ok?" He asked him, then he reached his hand out to help the child up.

The child was still frozen in shock after seeing his father killed and the others as well.

Then other Gelfling villagers came running up. "Get away from him!" They all had weapons in their hands.

Sil backed away.

"Look at what you did!"

"I not do this. Was helping small Gelfling."

"We thought you could be trusted. Now we see that you can't be! Come along, Bodo." A Gelfling woman said as she picked up the child and took him away.

"Just stay away, Skeksis!" Another shouted.

The Gelflings left Sil standing there, dumbfounded. He had managed to save that child and that was how he was repaid?

But he saw the bodies lying around and knew they would be back. He did decide to respectfully take the bodies back to the edge of town where they would be found. He could take two at a time.

When he was done, there was some blood on his arms and hands. He went back to Queen Athya's to explain what happened.

When he entered the queen's throne chamber, Suth appeared and then many Gelfling guards as well. "Seize him!" Suth ordered.

Chamberlain was caught off guard when he saw large pointed spears and crossbows aimed on him. "Agh!"

"You are in big trouble, Chamberlain!" He heard Athya. "For killing our kin!"

His eyes widened. "I not do it! I saved child." He said in shock.

"You have blood all over you. What does that say?" Suth demanded.

"I brought dead ones to the village. Not harm them." Sil said.

"Chamberlain, from what the villagers told me, you are to be taken to the prison for now. Just go peacefully or they can do you harm." Athya said. "This will be worked out."

Sil couldn't believe this, but with the weapons still on him, he went with them.

He was locked up in the prison area.

"I always knew there was something about you that was dangerous." Suth said before he walked out.

Chamberlain went to the bars and tested their strength. They were pretty strong. There was no way he was leaving.

He went and sat down on the straw bedding. It had been bad enough of his own kind treating him like he didn't matter, but he hadn't gotten this kind of treatment from Gelflings before.

He had saved that child. There had been nothing he could do for the rest. Why wouldn't they believe him? Tears welled in his eyes and started to fall.

After he had cried for awhile, he knew that if he ever got out of here, he decided to leave. This was too much. He laid down and thought some more before drifting to sleep.

Later on, Wyneth came to see him when she heard what had happened.

"Chamberlain. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Don't get too close. He's dangerous." The guard warned.

"Chamberlain, can you hear me?"

Sil heard her finally and he woke up. "Wyneth?" He moaned.

"Are you alright, Sil?"

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Tell me the truth. Did you kill those villagers?" Wyneth asked.

"No. I did not. Garthim did. Garthim are soldiers to Skeksis castle. I ordered them away. I got there too late to save other Gelflings, but saved the little one." Sil explained.

"But why are your arms covered in blood?"

"I carried the dead ones back to the village. I promise, I did not kill them."

"How can his story be believed?" The guard sneered. "It's obvious he's been plotting this for some time just because a lot of the villagers are wary of him."

Chamberlain glared angrily at the guard. "I did not! I just went around doing my jobs. I never harmed any Gelfling."

Wyneth had seen the sincerity in his voice as he had told her. "I believe you." She said.

Sil looked down at her. She had a brightness in her eyes that said she did believe him.

"I'll do my best to get you out of here. Byron and I are working on it, for the trial."

"Trial?"

"Yes. There were some villagers killed many days before. Did you know about them?" Wyneth asked.

"No. I never knew about them. But why trial? Trial by what?"

"A trial, to prove if you're innocent."

"I said I was."

"Sometimes it isn't enough."

"The little Gelfling could say."

"Little Bodo is still in shock that his father was killed. He still isn't talking." Wyneth said.

Sil knew that if the little one didn't talk, this was more than enough trouble for him. That female Gelfling had said to avoid stress and this was more than enough stress for him to take.

"I brought you some soap and water to clean your arms up." Wyneth said. She held a bucket up.

"Thanks." Sil said. He took the bucket through the bars.

He used the sponge to wash his arms up. When he was done, the soapy water was a red mess. Wyneth took it back.

"Like I said, Byron and I will get your name cleared." She said.

"It's time you left now, Wyneth." The guard said.

Chamberlain didn't want to be alone with the guard or the others who were mad at him. "Don't go."

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Sil. Just don't do anything. We will get you out." Wyneth said before she was herded out.

The guard also left.

Sil went back to the corner and sat down. He didn't know what to do, and he felt his stomach growling, which was also making his little one get active. He still needed his dinner for the night. He rubbed his belly, trying to soothe the baby.

Then he heard footsteps. After many steps, in stepped Suth.

Sil saw the serious look on the Gelfling guard's face.

"Tell me, Chamberlain. Why did you do it?"

"I not kill the Gelflings. If I had, I would have killed the little one too. But I did not. My old enemy's Garthim killed them. I swear." Chamberlain replied.

"The villagers only said they saw you out there, not anything else."

"The Garthim obey any Skeksis. I sent them away. I couldn't get there in time to stop them from killing the other Gelfling. I just went over when I heard the screams. All others were away at the time. I did what I could to try to save them."

"We'll see what the queen says about this in five days time. Here, here's your food for tonight." Suth slid a plate of food into the cell with a wineskin full of water.

Sil just glared at him. He didn't move until the Gelfling guard was gone. Then he got up and collected the food and drink. With being pregnant, he needed all the sustenance he could get.

All that was on the plate was some Nebrie cheese, bread, and veggies. He ate them with no problem. Surely the queen would grant him good food since she knew of his delicate secret.

After he was done eating, he laid back down in the straw and tried to sleep. The only one who was truly keeping him company was his child. He could feel the little one moving about inside him. He couldn't help but want to feel it move.

What would the Gelflings do if they never believed him? They would be taking more than one life if they thought of killing him. They would be taking at least three lives, as there was Sil and his baby, and his urRu counterpart.

Chamberlain would have rather faced another exile rather than life in a cage or being killed. He wanted to be able to raise his child. The Gelflings were posing a threat to its survival.

The thought of not being able to have and raise it made the tears come again.

It wasn't easy to find sleep that night, but when he did, he fell asleep with a hand resting on his belly. His clothes kept him warm enough.

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**


	11. Chapter 11

Waiting on the trial was the most boring thing in the world. Being kept in this cage was like back when he was recovering from the Rakkida attack, but this time, he wasn't injured.

Chamberlain was never allowed out of the cage. He often felt bored out of his mind. He was fed the same food three times a day. It wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger.

Wyneth and Byron were allowed to visit him, but never allowed in the cage with him.

Queen Athya never came down to see him. Only Suth or the guards did, and they gave him nothing but awful lectures and stares. Sil would glare back or not look at them at all.

Outside of the prison, Wyneth and Byron were trying their hardest to get Sil's name in the clear. But Bodo was the only surviving witness and he was still not talking. The one adult who had been unconscious had unfortunately died of his wounds.

The Gelflings also buried or cremated their dead too in that amount of time.

The day of the trial finally came. Many guards came with weapons at the ready should he try anything.

"It's time for the trial, Skeksis." Suth said.

Chamberlain was ready to get himself in the clear.

He was taken to the meeting house again. It had the majority of the Gelfling village there. He was looked upon with distain. He was taken to the middle of the floor and there he faced Queen Athya.

Witnesses were called and they all had their own bad stories to tell about Chamberlain. In many of those cases, he had only done his job as the messenger.

Then even came the female Gelfling that he had talked to.

"I had thought he was going to take my child. But he was practically advancing on me to take it from me."

"I never did that!" Sil said.

"Enough, Chamberlain! You will get your say when you are asked, not before." Athya said.

Sil only remembered asking that female for advice on how to care for himself while he was pregnant, though had never told he was expecting, so why would he have need to take her child?

It only seemed like Byron and Wyneth had good stories to tell about him until Athya told of some of his duties that he had done, which she had approved on. She had been proud of him being her messenger, but this didn't excuse, in their eyes, what he had done.

At the end of it all, Sil was finally allowed to talk. He explained again like he felt he had done a thousand times already.

When he was done, he looked hopelessly up at the queen, that he hoped she believed him.

"He hasn't changed his story at all." Suth said.

"Chamberlain, I know you have done a lot for me, but based on these accusations, and sayings, I will render my verdict in the morning." Athya said.

Sil was taken back to the prison. He wanted the verdict now. He hated that cell.

"So what is the verdict, my queen?" Suth asked.

"There are just so many that just don't trust him. I don't think it's wise for him to stay here." Athya said.

"You're going to let him go? Not after what he did!" Suth shouted.

"I'm not going to have him killed, Suth. He can find another way of life away from here. He's not going to be alone for long." Athya said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to kill him, especially when I found out from both him and Wyneth that Sil has a rather delicate condition going on." Athya said.

"What? His mentality of what he did?"

"No. He said he's part female too, and having been with one of the others before he was banished, he's actually carrying a child." Athya said.

Suth was wide eyed.

"How far along is he? Or should I say she?"

"That's just it, we don't know, but Wyneth is sure that he's half way to nearly at term."

"Maybe we shouldn't give him the chance to have the child. It would be the ultimate payback."

"No. I'm going to let him go on that condition." Athya said.

"Very well, my queen." Suth said, but he wasn't done with Sil yet. He still had till the morning.

…..

Chamberlain just sat in his cell again, waiting for the morning when his fate would be sealed. Not long after, he heard steps approaching.

Suth stepped into the room again.

"What do you want?" Sil said grumpily. He really hated this Gelfling.

"I heard about your little secret, Sil." Suth said.

"What secret?" Sil knew he could be good at keeping secrets and when to tell them.

"That precious little secret that you carry inside you at the moment I was told." Suth said.

How could he know, unless… Athya told him!

"After what you did, you don't deserve to have that reward. If it were up to me, I would see it removed!"

"NO! You are not getting it from me!" Sil stood up, putting his arms in front of him, shielding his belly.

Suth now saw the proof of a pregnancy. He was that defensive.

Sil hadn't wanted to kill any of the Gelfling before now, but this one was really pushing it. If he had to, he would kill him to protect his child. Why did Suth have to keep pushing his buttons? He had never done anything to him.

"I never did anything to your people! I never did anything to you. Just leave me alone!" Sil cried out at him. He turned his back to the Gelfling, for now.

"I got what I needed. To confirm you were carrying a child." Suth replied.

Sil turned his head.

"Enjoy your time there." Suth said as he left laughing.

Chamberlain cradled his stomach. He wasn't going to let anyone take his child from him. Now he knew he needed to get out of here for his child's sake.

That night, Chamberlain was deprived of food and water. Athya had ordered him fed, but it was all Suth's idea to do it.

His baby squirmed about so much, his stomach growled constantly, and he felt his mouth get real dry. He did his best to keep stimulating saliva. It was one miserable evening for him.

Later in the night, after Chamberlain had fallen asleep, but he was awoken to a loud noise just outside the room. He heard some crashing about and thuds, and what sounded like punching and hitting.

Then, to Sil's surprise, Byron came into the room. His eyes lit up. "Byron! What are you doing here?" He came to the door.

"Getting you out of here." Byron said, then he held something up in his hand. It was the key!

Byron unlocked the door and let him out. "We can't wait for the queen's verdict. She might have you killed for something you didn't do."

Sil happily followed his friend out of the prison.

"We need to be quiet now, if we're going to get out of the village." Byron said.

"Yes." Sil said in a low voice. He saw the unconscious guards on the way out. To see that meant that Byron had risked his life to get in here to save him.

They both stayed low and quiet and Byron led Chamberlain to the outside of the village, to Wyneth's home, where she was waiting for them.

"It's good to be out of the cage." Sil finally said something.

"We can imagine." Byron said.

"So what now?" Sil asked.

"I have all my supplies packed and ready to go." Wyneth said.

"The Mounders are ready, Chamberlain." Byron said.

"I'm taking a Mounder, by myself?" Sil asked.

"No. We are. You're riding with me on mine. Wyneth is taking her own. At least since all the Gelfling women have had their babies, they don't need Wyneth that much now. Right now, it's your turn."

Chamberlain was surprised that two Gelfling were this concerned about him to help him escape. And he had been charged with something he never did.

"Do you have any water or food?" Sil asked.

"You can have some water, but right now, we need to get going before those guards wake up and discover we are gone." Byron said. He handed a wineskin to his taller friend.

Sil downed the water greedily. He was so thirsty. He just needed enough to wet his mouth.

"Ok, that's enough. We need to go now." Wyneth said.

Sil put the lid back on and gave it back. "Hmmm." He whimpered in pleasure just from having his thirst satisfied.

Then the two Gelflings and Skeksis headed away from the home.

"We might be back someday, but not now." Wyneth said to Byron.

"I don't care if I ever come back here. I've always been an outsider here too." Byron said. "I'm up for this all the way."

Chamberlain smiled. This was one and both Gelflings he could trust. They were, after all, saving his life, again. He wouldn't think Queen Athya would order him killed, after all he had done for her, but when she had seen and believed the other Gelfling over him, that made him change his mind. And she had given away his precious secret. It made her a betrayer.

They all filed to the field where the Mounders were waiting. Byron made a call and two of them laid down. The rest stayed standing.

"That one's mine." Byron said to the one in the front. "Get on."

Chamberlain got onto its back. Byron got on next. Wyneth got on hers. Then Byron gave another sound, like a chirp, and it got them up.

The movement was something Sil wasn't used to. He was very nervous. "Agh!"

"It's alright, they won't do anything. Just hold on to their hair." Byron said.

"But should I worry about the baby?" Sil asked.

"You should be just fine, Chamberlain." Wyneth said. "Byron, just keep the ride nice and smooth for him. I found out not long ago that he is actually carrying a child or children."

"I didn't know that. But okay, that's another reason to get him out of here." Byron agreed.

"I'll make it as smooth as possible. Like I said, just hold on." Then he made another signal and then the Mounders were off. They headed east.

"Where are we going?" Sil asked.

"Just choosing one direction and going there. We'll worry about it later. We may ride all night if we have to." Byron said.

"We'll stop and camp somewhere when we get far enough away. He needs rest, Byron." Wyneth said.

For Chamberlain, it was nice actually having some true friends for a change, and they weren't slaves.

They settled into the ride, and even Sil remained quiet. He was soon able to relax on the Mounder. He hoped the movement hadn't stressed his baby.

After riding maybe over six miles, it was nearly dawn and that was when Byron pulled the Mounders up.

"We'll make camp here." He said.

Sil was ready to fall asleep. "Hmmm. Tired."

"You can sleep shortly." Wyneth said.

The Mounders laid down and their passengers got off. Chamberlain was glad for his feet to be on the ground again. It had been a pretty smooth ride.

The Gelflings unpacked some stuff and Wyneth gave Sil something. He unrolled it and it was something to lay on.

He watched as his friends spread theirs out. Then he did the same. "Won't they come looking for us?" Sil asked.

"I'm sure they will, but with having ridden the Mounders, we got pretty far away. The Mounders are usually what carry our people when they do go on adventures. But now, they're all here." Byron said.

"Here, Chamberlain. This should get some food into you for you and the baby for now." Wyneth said, handing him a loaf of bread.

"Thanks."

Sil managed to eat half of it before wanting to sleep. Then Wyneth wrapped it back up.

The Skeksis was out like a light once he was comfortable enough. The pregnancy and stress of the escape had wore him out.

"Send the Mounders into hiding." Wyneth said.

Byron ordered the Mounders into the woods close by and hid themselves for sleep. They couldn't light a fire as it would give away their hiding spot in the daylight if the Gelflings came looking for them.

Wyneth and Byron settled down to sleep too. But one Mounder remained close by to watch for any trouble.

….

The guards had awoken a little while after the escape and found their prisoner was gone. They alerted Suth and the queen.

"No! Let him go! My verdict was he was to be exiled anyway, for his own good. He did me a good service for awhile, but he will not be killed." Athya said.

The guards stopped for now, but later on, it was found out that Byron and Wyneth were gone too. They were the Chamberlain's closest allies after all.

Suth tracked the Mounders' tracks only so far to the east. It was too far. He would let them go.

Then, many days later, when the shock finally wore off, little Bodo started talking again and he cleared Sil's name when he said that large, black shelled creatures had killed his father and the other adults that had been with him that day. He remembered the Skeksis telling them off.

Athya couldn't have felt more guilty that she hadn't believed Sil. Suth felt ridiculous too. The whole village was guilty of the same fault. They all heard Sil had saved Bodo and believed him. But it was too late to tell Sil the good news.

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Byron and Wyneth were up first. Byron gently woke Chamberlain up. Wyneth was in the middle of making some breakfast, though at the time of day it was, was the late afternoon.

When Sil saw his surroundings and his friends with him, now he knew what happened last night had been no dream. They had ran from the village to save his life. He couldn't have been more grateful to them. These two little Gelflings truly were his friends.

After breakfast, the trio of friends got back on the Mounders and kept heading east. Chamberlain was still worried about his baby as he rode this animal. They all made small conversations as they rode along.

In the evening, they finally stopped and got off again. The Mounders had brought them 8 more miles away from that Gelfling clan.

As the three of them looked around the area they were in now, it was more of a swampy area. It was wet and mucky, but it seemed like a good place to stay, if for the night.

They all hoped that being here wasn't going to be a mistake, but they couldn't go back. At one point, they came to the mouth of a cave. It seemed like the best place to stay.

Byron lit a torch so he could see and went to make sure it was safe to stay in. He found it to be vacant. Sil, most of all, was relieved.

They all unpacked their supplies off the Mounders and went into the cave. It was quite big. They lit more torches and dug a fire pit for the wood, with Wyneth and Byron doing most of the bending over work. Sil did the higher work. As big as the baby was, it wasn't good for him to bend over a lot.

Byron was sure Sil would be wanting some meat tonight, so he went hunting for a small animal for him. But Wyneth began making up some fruits and veggies too.

A little while later, Byron returned with a prize for Sil. He smiled. His Gelfling friend began to prepare it for him. But Wyneth insisted on the veggies too. Sil needed all the nutrition he could get to feed himself and his offspring.

Over dinner and after, they began talking that maybe they could settle here. The cave had more than enough room for them all to have their own space. They would all explore the area around it some more tomorrow.

If they were going to make this spot their new home, they would have to make it more safe.

Just before settling down for bed, Wyneth sat down next to Chamberlain to talk to him.

"We are going to have to make this cave safe for the baby. But anyway, I wanted to tell you that you are probably only in the middle of your pregnancy, and you do need to get more prepared to have it. I have helped many pregnant mothers prepare for their children." She said.

"Did you ever have any?" Sil asked.

"Yes. One. A daughter. Many years ago. She married and joined another clan. I haven't heard from her for a long time. We weren't always on the best of terms with each other." Wyneth said.

"I can hear that. Just like my clan of Skeksis."

"But what I was starting to say is that even though we will need your help in preparing this place to be a safe, secure home spot, there are still some things you need to do to help prepare for your child. We will help make things for him and such, but as your pregnancy progresses, moving about may become more difficult and breathing the right way can be an issue. You're going to need to learn to breathe a new way at times and especially getting it into practice long before your labor comes. And your body will experience many different kinds of discomfort, but it's all worth it in the end to see a healthy baby born." Wyneth explained.

Chamberlain knew this was true, but he worried the most about labor.

"What if something goes wrong with baby or me in labor?"

"If something goes wrong, I can deliver the baby through the stomach too, but let's hope that's the last resort. Yes, I have done a few of them. It saved both mother's and babies' lives when nothing seemed to be happening." Wyneth said.

Sil was nervous of the aspect of stomach surgery, but he knew it would have to be done if needed.

"How long can labor last?" He asked.

"It can be fast, or it can be a long time. Each one is different. And even way before the labor, in later stages, you might even experience some practice pains. Just some cramp like feelings really. Only if they keep on coming back closer and closer together would it be early labor. But most of those practice pains are spaced far apart. Once a day to a couple times a day."

"Great."

"You may not feel them at all until true labor begins or you could feel them, but I'm just giving the benefits of my experiences from different pregnant mothers to be. And my own experience. It just benefits to be prepared. But maybe, starting tomorrow, aside from doing duties to get this cave ready to be a home for us, you and me should start the breathing techniques that can make it easier to breathe through the pains of labor." Wyneth said.

"I'll let you two deal with that on your own. I'll be out getting things so you can do that privately." Byron said. "I never was much for having a family of my own, but can tolerate kids."

"I'm having baby whether I like it or not. Not much choice. I want it. Little surprise for me, but I will have it and raise it. Not much knowledge of caring for babies though." Sil said.

"It's alright. We can help you. It's better to not raise a child alone. They can be handfuls at times and you will even want breaks from them." Wyneth said.

Everything Wyneth said made sense. But no matter what, this child would be the most precious thing in the world to him.

"Can I check on it?"

"Huh?" Sil snapped out of his thoughts.

"Can I check on the baby?" Wyneth asked.

Chamberlain nodded and laid back. His clothing was lifted and Wyneth put her hands on his belly. She pressed a little bit and it got instant reactions.

Wyneth giggled a little bit. "It's definitely moving and kicking about."

"I feel it too." Sil said. "Sometimes it kicks real strong."

"Yeah, that will happen too. It's the best way to know that the child is alive." She said.

She finished feeling the baby and pulled the shirt back down. Sil no longer wore the belt. It would only interfere with the baby.

"Well, let's get some sleep now. We have a busy day tomorrow." Byron said.

They all settled into their sleeping blankets.

Chamberlain laid there reflecting on what Wyneth had said about possible things that could happen further on in his pregnancy. It worried him. Giving birth seemed like a long way off yet. And even though he wanted his baby, he still felt he wasn't entirely ready. But with Wyneth's help, she could help him get ready.

He soon drifted off to sleep. He needed his rest if he was going to have a new home for the child. And of course, as he drifted off, he knew he would need to think of a name.

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**

 **Happy Mother's Day everyone! This story fits right in with this holiday.**


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, the adventure began of trying to turn the cave into a new home for the three of them.

Wyneth said that they were going to practice the breathing exercises before the work started for him, though Byron left to get a head start.

After the exercises were over, which Sil had thought had been really weird to take those kinds of breaths, he began to go securing vines and some wood for the cave. Byron tended to the Mounders and went to go get some stuff on them too.

Wyneth did a lot of the tying up and knitting stuff for traps and such if needed. And she did make some new weapons for them to use if they were going hunting or if something would threaten them. And she mostly prepared the food.

It continued like this for many days. They all had their jobs to do to make the cave a home. Wyneth warned Chamberlain to be careful most of all because of the pregnancy. He could get worn out doing too much.

One day, Sil was away from the cave by himself, getting ready to hunt his dinner for the night when he heard some screaming. It got his attention and went to make sure his friends weren't in danger.

When he came upon the sounds, he saw a fair haired Gelfling woman being chased by a small Rakkida. Must have been a young one learning to hunt.

Sil still remembered his encounter with the Rakkidas months ago and didn't ever want to be attacked like that again. He did now carry a knife. He charged after this one.

The Gelfling girl slipped and fell and turned to see her enemy advance on her. Just as it was advancing on her, something big and wearing red and black attacked the Rakkida.

Sil yelled his anger at it and stabbed at it. He got it good in the shoulder. It cried out in pain, blood pooling from its wound. But it didn't give up right away. It tried to get back at the creature trying to rob it of its meal.

Chamberlain bared his teeth at it and hissed. 'Just try it again.' He thought to himself.

It jumped at him again and this time, Sil got him in the lower ribs.

It didn't take much this time and it fell dead from the blade.

Sil saw the blood on his knife as it was pulled free from the Rakkida's body. He had actually killed a Rakkida. Then he heard gasping for breath. He turned to the scared Gelfling.

He saw she was breathing hard and as he approached her, wondering what she was doing out here, far from her home obviously. But it didn't take long for her to pass out. She had obviously been exhausted. But then, something else caught his eye: her stomach. It was bulging, indicating a pregnancy.

"Great. Another expecting Gelfling." Sil said. He put his knife away then tended to the fallen one.

From right now, it wasn't easy picking up something that was a little heavy. Sil picked up the Gelfling and decided to take her to Wyneth, since she was willing to help pregnant mothers to be. It was a little hard for Sil to find his right balance at first because of the weight in his own stomach from his own baby.

Sil carried her back to the cave, giving up on hunting food for tonight.

Wyneth was trying to prepare dinner when she heard footsteps. She looked up and her Skeksis friend was returning.

"Wyneth, came across this Gelfling out while hunting. Rakkida attacking her. Small one and I killed it." Sil said.

"I can imagine after your attack that you would want revenge on the species. But here, put her down right here." Wyneth said, indicating Sil put the girl down on her sleeping blankets.

Sil did gently put the new Gelfling down, which was a relief off his back. Then he went over to his own spot and sat down. He had to catch his breath after such an event.

Wyneth checked over the guest. She seemed to be fine. "Well, aside from being pregnant, I think she's going to be fine. But only when she tells her story about what happened will we know what happened to her. Are you alright, Sil?"

Chamberlain looked over himself. He seemed to be alright even though he got a few scratches from the Rakkida. "Few scratches, but fine."

Wyneth came over to look at them. His arms weren't in too serious condition like they were the last time with his encounter with Rakkida, but she insisted on cleaning them so infection didn't get in. In his condition, he couldn't afford to get sick.

"You must be very careful in your time of pregnancy, Chamberlain. One small ailment can make you very sick. It's easier to come down with something when you are expecting."

"Just saving her." He said.

"And it's thoughtful of you, but like I said, be careful." Wyneth said.

After cleaning his scratches, she went back to cooking. The girl would wake up in time. And indeed she did.

She woke up just after dinner. Byron had returned by then and was informed of how she had gotten here. Sil was still sitting in his spot. He knew the look of him might frighten the girl, so he kept his distance and let his friends do the talking.

"Hi there, young girl." Wyneth greeted. "Just take it easy and rise slow."

She did. "Who are you and where am I?"

"I am a healer. I am Wyneth."

"I'm Byron and that over there is Sil, or Chamberlain." Byron said.

The girl gasped at the sight of Chamberlain. Sil had had a feeling it could happen.

"It's alright, he's a friend." Byron said.

"Are you two out of your minds? His kind are the enemy!"

"And just who are you anyway, and to say that?" Byron said.

"I am Milena. And my village was raided many days ago by big, black shelled creatures and I saw one of his kind with them! He killed many of my people!"

"Garthim. It must have been SkekUng. He is Garthim Master. One of old enemies of mine." Sil said. "But I have nothing to do with attacks on Gelfling homes."

"Just because it wasn't you doesn't mean that you aren't like them."

"Milena, enough! He saved you from that Rakkida. So what does that tell you?" Wyneth said. "He has scratches of his own to prove it."

"How noble. But I just prefer he keep his distance from me." Milena said.

"Feeling mutual." Sil said. He hated being rejected like this, and yet, this Gelfling had been attacked, so that was why she felt he was dangerous just as Ung was.

"Milena, what about your baby?" Wyneth asked, "And your story of what happened."

Milena couldn't help but eye Sil out of the corner of her eye, but she finally did proceed to tell her story. The father had been captured and her other relatives had been killed in the Garthim attack. Her husband had made her run. She was so close to having their child that there was nothing she could do.

"My baby is due any day now." Milena finished. She eyed Sil again.

"Not dream of hurting it." Sil said in surrender.

"He knows what you're going through." Byron said.

"How could a Skeksis possibly know?" She asked.

"He's actually expecting too." Wyneth said.

"Hard for me to carry you back here." Sil said.

Milena was glad for the rescue, but was still wary of the big grayish creature.

….

Milena wasn't allowed to do much because of how late term she was, and it was proven just two days after her arrival, as she went into labor.

Chamberlain kept his distance, but he wanted to stick around to see what went on, just to get the experience he felt he needed about childbirth. He didn't see anything of what Wyneth had to do to check for a baby coming. This time, Wyneth didn't tell him to leave.

Even though Sil wanted the learning experience, sooner or later, he had to leave to escape the screaming. Milena was glad to see him go.

Byron and Sil stayed away the rest of the day, but came back in the evening to Milena resting and holding a baby girl.

Sil saw that a baby Gelfling seemed to look a little different than its parent. The baby was very small of course, but the face seemed fatter and maybe a little shorter than an adult's.

Well, depending on what Milena would do, Sil might get some experience with a baby before he was due to have his in the near future. He hoped he could convince her that he was trustworthy.

Milena would even watch the breathing exercises going on. She saw that the Skeksis had a round stomach too underneath what looked like a dress almost. But yet, another concept she didn't get was that Sil was called a 'he' and was said to be pregnant. His kind must have been one messed up species if the males got pregnant, she thought to herself.

One day, while Chamberlain was out with Byron on rounds for more supplies for the cave lair, Milena approached Wyneth about it. She kept her daughter in a carrier that had been made for her child. She never let her baby far from her sight for fear of the Skeksis.

"I just wonder how a male like the Skeksis could be pregnant? That's not the natural way of things." Milena said.

"He's not entirely one gender, Milena." Wyneth replied. "He said that he actually has two genders, so he has female in him too. Skeksis just call each other males all the time."

"That would also make them messed up species to have two genders in them."

"That's the beauty of different species. It's not always going to be the same with all kinds of creatures."

"So, where's his mate then?" Milena asked.

"Back at the castle from what I know. Sil is an outcast and his mate got left behind. They wouldn't let her follow him. They wanted him to be ultimately punished by taking away everything he had, including his lover."

At hearing that, Milena felt a little more for what happened to Sil. But she was still wary of him. Then, Wyneth told her the story of what the three of them had just escaped from, from the village they just came from that was sure to kill Sil for not believing he was innocent in the killing of some of their own people.

"So, your clan was experiencing the killings too." Milena said.

"We never saw the Garthim as Chamberlain calls them. But he did save a child from getting killed. He didn't get there in time to save the adults."

"But are you ever going to go back to your clan, to see if they're alright? More and more Gelfling clans are being targeted by these Garthim raids. We don't even know why it's happening."

"We might go back in awhile, but we just want to make sure the bad energy is cleared first. We just need some time away from them. Byron likes this solitude more than he liked serving the clan. Sil is his best friend. He always wanted something different in his life." Wyneth explained.

"Are you his mother?"

"No. But he and I just always had a special bond. He had injuries a lot growing up because he felt different and his ways weren't tolerated so well, and when he was finally old enough, he was just given the job of tending to the Mounders of our village. He had bonds with the Mounders and that was as exotic as it got until he found Sil nearly being torn apart by Rakkidas. The injuries were so bad we almost thought he wouldn't live."

It was obvious to Milena that Wyneth was trying to get her to try to care about the Skeksis. She would tolerate him, but was still concerned. He could still turn on them all.

…..

Chamberlain still watched the new Gelfling warily himself. But he did watch how she cared for her daughter too. Those could be ways to take into account how he could care for his too. His possibly couldn't be that different in how they had to be cared for after birth.

Milena had named her daughter Kayra.

Now that Milena was recovered enough from having her daughter, she did help as well to make the cave a good place to stay. Together, the four adults even made a cage like door to protect the entrance at night, or if they all were going to be away for a period of time so animals wouldn't get in and take their food.

…

It had been such a long time since the Chamberlain had been banished. SkekLa missed him so much. She wondered if he was still alive. Shortly after he had left, she had made a special portrait of him just so she could remember him. She hid it carefully. Some pictures she had drawn of him in the past had since been destroyed by the others as they didn't even want to remember him.

She also would go to his quarters as often as she could. His stuff was still there, but ignored.

The robes that had been taken from Sil had been made into other things by now by Ekt the Ornamentalist.

The Skeksis Emperor was pleased with how many Gelflings were being brought into the castle. Ung was doing his job well with his Garthim.

Zok was ordered to send out the Crystal Bats every night and day to see where there were Gelfling hanging about. La hoped that maybe one of them might chance upon seeing Sil out there somewhere.

Lach was taking a good share of Gelflings for his servants or he killed them if they didn't obey his commands. He got the highest count of Gelflings that weren't going to be having their essence drained right away. The Emperor still held him in the highest regards. Even some of the others were disgusted by that, seeing that Lach was the highest of highest ranking right now.

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**


	14. Chapter 14

A couple of months passed by rather quickly. Chamberlain was bigger in the stomach now. It could easily be noticed from under his tunic garb.

The movements had gotten stronger and it was getting harder to find a comfortable position to sleep in. The best Sil could try was on his sides.

Chores for him during the day had been cut down on. He had cramps in his back and legs, plus his legs would swell if he stood up too long. He also had to start taking afternoon naps because he got tired so easily. Wyneth had told him all this could happen.

The Gelflings were doing the majority of duties around the lair. Only if Sil's help was truly needed would they ask of him.

Milena was still around, but she felt she was ready to move on. She was tired of being paranoid about Sil watching her constantly, and she had never let him touch Kayra, though he had asked if he could hold her. She simply would never trust him.

She packed some supplies and moved on with Kayra while Sil and Byron had been out doing field chores.

Byron and her had tried to get along as good as possible, but there had never been a connection. If she was going to treat his friend that way, then he didn't want a thing to do with her.

When Byron and Chamberlain returned to the cave, they saw no sign of Milena or her baby.

"She moved on while you two were out there." Wyneth said.

"Good riddens." Byron said. "She had to be the most annoying female I ever met."

"I agree too." Sil said.

"What are we going to do about ones who are just passing through though?" Byron asked Wyneth. "They all might be more like her about Chamberlain."

"That's their problem. We may just let them stay long enough to have a meal or so, but we might have to send them on their way as quick as possible." She replied.

"I just hope none come by too often." Chamberlain said.

"Same here." Byron agreed. "But what about the Garthim attacks? Would they stay away from here, since we don't live with the village anymore?"

"Garthim attack anything that gets in way. But they obey any Skeksis. Even me. I can keep them away." Sil said.

"Let's hope so. In your condition, you can't afford a serious fight." Wyneth said. "And we don't know how much longer you could carry your child. Big stress could cause a premature delivery."

Chamberlain didn't want that. It could kill it.

They could only hope that the Garthim stayed away from here, but then, Sil knew that it was the Crystal Bats that gave away secrets of the outside world. He hadn't thought of them for a long time.

…..

One night, Wyneth had a bad dream and it made her wake up screaming, which also woke up Sil and Byron too.

"What's wrong, Wyneth?" Byron asked.

"I had a horrible dream, about some attacks going on." She said. "I think it's been long enough. It's time we went back to check on our people, Byron."

"What about me?" Sil asked.

"We already know how they would see you. It would be best if you stayed here. But we don't know when you could go into labor, so I will stay here with you while Byron goes and checks on their status. You don't have to interact with them, but just go see if the village is alright." Wyneth instructed.

"Alright." Byron reluctantly agreed.

After getting some more sleep and some breakfast, Byron got on his favorite Mounder and left their home to see if their old clan was alright. Sil hated to see him go, but knew it was a bad idea to go. If he ran into trouble, he knew Byron had the Mounders to protect him.

Later in the day, Wyneth went out to the fields to gather up some vegetables and herbs. Chamberlain stayed at the cave, trying his breathing exercises on his own.

While Wyneth was out in the field, all of a sudden, a clicking noise could be heard and then a big, black claw came out of nowhere and grabbed her. She screamed in surprise and fear. She dropped her basket and began to try to escape, but they kept their grip on her.

Sil heard the scream. He stopped what he was doing and knew it had been Wyneth. He got up and left the cave. He knew she was out at the field getting food and herbs. He went to go check out what was going on, his knife at the ready.

When he got there, he saw about 5 Garthim trying to subdue Wyneth. She was trying to get away, but it wasn't working so well. He knew he had to do something.

He got into the fray. "Let her go, Garthim!" He yelled out.

It took some moments for the Garthim to process the order, and Sil also raised his hand in defiant order, saying they weren't allowed to continue the assault.

Wyneth was relieved, but she was also seriously wounded.

The Garthim backed off and moved on. At least no other Skeksis had been with them. It would be harder for Sil to fend off another Skeksis more so.

When he was certain they were moving away, Chamberlain turned to Wyneth on the ground. He saw she was bleeding badly from injuries on her arms and legs.

"Come, Wyneth. Get you back to the cave." Sil said and helped her up.

With one leg bleeding so badly, it was hard for her to walk, but Sil kept her up.

When they got back to the cave, Sil put her on her resting spot and knew to go for the medical supplies. Wyneth would have to guide him in how to do this, but she wasn't feeling too well.

When he got the bandages, he had no choice but to tear the clothes off from where the wounds were. He tried just to apply the bandages. Blood soaked them immediately.

"Hopefully didn't hit… an artery." Wyneth murmured. "Apply more pressure."

Sil applied as much pressure as he could on that thigh. Soon, it did seem to stop. Then he attended to the other wounds on her arms. They weren't as bad as the leg wound.

Wyneth wasn't going to be allowed to do anything for a few days. She realized now that after she had saved Chamberlain's life so long ago that he had now repaid her for what she did with saving her life.

When he was sure she was stable, he went back out to the field to get the basket and supplies. He found it and saw it was full, though some of it had been scattered because of the attack. Sil knew that if he had not been around, Wyneth would have died for sure.

When he got back to the cave, she was unconscious. He hoped she wasn't dead.

"Wyneth…" He said nervously. "I got your food."

He checked to see if she was alive. He finally did see she was breathing. She was just weak and feverish right now. He wished Byron was back, but then, was his friend alright?

….

Byron had arrived back at the village and what he saw was carnage everywhere. Houses, the palace, the market, it had all been destroyed. There were bodies in some places, and obviously, most had been taken away.

In this case, it was good that he and Wyneth hadn't been here. He got off his Mounder and checked every home and the palace for any survivors, but any Gelfling that he saw were all dead ones. Even children had been killed. Even little Bodo that he found.

Byron had had no family. They had all died when he was young. After that, he had been a straight outcast ever since. He felt afraid of what could do this to his clan, but at the same time, he was satisfied that they had gotten a punishment for what they did to his friend.

But the slaughter of all Gelfling kind wasn't right.

Byron did right to cremate the bodies that he found and then would go back to the cave. There was nothing for him or Wyneth there anymore. And Wyneth was the only Gelfling he had left from his clan. She was almost like a mother to him.

After dealing with the death of his people, he got back on his Mounder and headed back to his new home.

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**


	15. Chapter 15

Byron had been away from the cave for only three days and he found the weirdest sight when he returned to the cave.

He found Wyneth in her sleeping blankets and Chamberlain lying beside her, asleep. He saw that Wyneth had a bandaged arm sticking out. He went up to Sil. He shook him awake.

"Hmm? Byron?" Sil said.

"What happened?" Byron asked.

"Garthim attack. I save her. She was hurt bad. Tried to help her as much as I could." Sil said.

"When did it happen?"

"Day you left. Been looking after her, but she been sleeping a lot." Sil said.

Byron felt her face. "She has a fever. The attack gave her something. I might be able to mix some herbs for her." He said. "What about food?"

"I would get food from nearby, not far from here. Couldn't leave her for long." Sil replied.

"I wish I had been here. But the dream she had confirmed her fear. There was nothing left at the village. It was destroyed and all of our clan was dead. I had to take care of them before returning." Byron explained.

Sil had thought they deserved it too after how they treated him.

Byron got to work on making some herbs for Wyneth's fever. Chamberlain had no idea how to deal with that stuff, he just had been taught how to cook some of the food if needed.

"Has she woken up at all since you got her back here?"

"Off and on, but her talk is so low, mumbly, can't understand her words." Sil said.

"We need to get her to eat and drink as soon as possible." Byron said. "The sooner the fever is broken, the better." He continued mixing the herbs.

When he did get them done, he wanted to see how bad the wounds were. The bandages were due for a change anyway.

"Worst wound was the leg." Sil said.

"We need to get some herbs into her bloodstream. It might help fight the fever." Byron said. He put some herbs onto a pad and applied it to her leg wound. Then bound it back up again.

Wyneth had showed signs of discomfort while he did that.

The arms were then looked at and the old bandages taken off. They weren't as bad.

"If the Garthim came here, then we are going to have to be on our guard too." Byron said.

"Will keep on lookout for them."

"Would you have any idea why they are doing this? Wiping out whole villages?"

"Skeksis think Gelfling is useful to them or an enemy. Some get captured to serve at castle. Some might die if they don't."

"You don't see us as enemies, do you?" Byron asked.

"No. You and her are only Gelflings that are my friends." Sil replied. "You saved me. I saved her while you were gone."

"Thanks. She is like a mother to me. She was the only one among my clan that understood me." The Gelfling boy said.

Chamberlain had seen how Wyneth had treated Byron and she did indeed treat him like a son. But now, it was up to them to save her life.

Byron was worried, but they could only wait for the herbs to do their work. He also soaked a wash cloth in some cool water and put it on her forehead. After he was done taking care of her for now, he began to make up some steamed veggies for him and Sil.

Chamberlain needed as much nutrition as he could get. He was hungry right now. He hadn't eaten since last night. He was just waiting on the food. But then, something happened.

Something tightened in Sil's stomach. It made him cry out and clutch it. It made him lay down onto his left side as well.

"Agh!" Sil cried in pain.

Byron heard it and turned. He put the pan down and went over to his friend. "What's wrong?"

"Hurts…!" Sil said.

"Remember what Wyneth said about breathing? Try breathing." Byron encouraged.

It hurt too much to think about it. The pain had just taken him by surprise. But he tried the breathing as told to do. It did seem to help until the pain passed.

Chamberlain let out a big breath of air. "That hurt!" He said, rubbing his belly as he sat up. Then he felt a some good strong kicking. He winced.

"What happened?" Byron asked.

"Pain. Don't know."

"Did you have any before now?"

"No. Hope baby is not coming right now. I think still too early." Sil said. "And need Wyneth to be able to help me."

"Yeah, she's the one who delivers babies. I know nothing of that." Byron said.

As it turned out, it was just a strong practice contraction.

Later on, Wyneth woke up for the first time, being more coherent. She asked what happened.

"Garthim attack hurt you. You got sick after." Sil said.

Byron felt her forehead. "Your fever broke finally. Here, have some water." He held a wineskin to her mouth and she was so thirsty. Then she laid back.

"Thank you, Sil. I do remember. You did save my life from the Garthim. How long was I sick?" She asked.

"Three days. Byron came home and used herbs to heal you."

"Thanks, Byron. It's good to have you back. What did you find at our village?"

"They're all gone, Wyneth. This is our home now." Byron said.

"We'd be dead too then if we were there. You might have tried to save us, Sil if you were there, but you wouldn't be able to save them all."

"The Mounders could have taken them." Byron said.

"Maybe."

"Garthim fear nothing. And yes, would try to save you two anyway." Sil said.

Chamberlain thought of these two as his friends, but he wondered if the Garthim raids would make them turn on him too. He could only do so much. And being pregnant, he had to think of his child too. He really needed Wyneth's help in order to have it when the time was truly right.

…

Wyneth continued to get better from there. Her injuries kept her cave bound for several days so the wounds wouldn't reopen. Sil and Byron did her jobs outside the cave.

Even though Sil was still doing duties out of the cave, his jobs were always shorter now because of the baby. He now experienced practice contractions a couple times a day, and they weren't pleasant, but Wyneth encouraged him to do the practice breathing.

He wondered if he would recognize when he had true labor going on. He knew he couldn't be carrying this baby for much longer.

He had made it to his 7th month and the days were going quickly by.

Sil began experiencing more discomfort in his lower back and from the bones in his pelvis. Obviously, his body recognized his condition and just beginning to get ready for the ending of it. His breasts began to feel tender and weird too.

Chamberlain knew he still needed some names thought of for the child, or children. He thought one would be plenty to start out with, but he would take care of no matter how many he had.

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**

 **I never had Sil mention the Crystal Bats I guess because he might not have wanted to worry his friends. They had already lived so long out there before without being discovered. And at time I was writing, I guess the bats slipped my mind too. I'm leaving it as is.**


	16. Chapter 16

Two more months went by like clockwork. Nothing else happened in that time other than the friends doing their chores.

Chamberlain's stomach was huge by now. He was very uncomfortable with the weight he felt inside him, but he was still happy to feel his child move. And with all the preparations that had been made for the baby's arrival, Sil was feeling ready to meet his little one.

Wyneth told Sil things that he needed to be prepared for and things she would need to do to ensure a safe delivery and when the baby was ready to come. If he prematurely tried to deliver his child before it was ready, it could have some complications for him or his baby.

Sil was a little uncomfortable with what Wyneth said she would have to do to ensure the baby was ready, but because she was his friend, he trusted her.

Byron knew he wouldn't want to be around through the labor, but he would welcome the baby with open arms when it was born.

Sil didn't do any chores now as it was so hard for him to bend over or get up if he sat down and needed to get up again. Wyneth said he could get up and walk around a bit during the day, but it was better now at this time to be off his feet a lot more. But when he did need to get up, he often had to pull on a vine that had been secured above his sleeping area. His belly made it nearly impossible to get up like he used to.

There was a spot for the baby right next to Sil's spot, though there was a spare just in case.

He was at his most restless now too. He was mostly on bed rest in the last days. It was often hard to breathe and hard to find a good sleeping position. And the practice contractions were quite a bit stronger as well. Because of these, Wyneth didn't want Sil doing anymore chores. The chances of labor any day now were too strong. He needed a lot of rest.

Sil hated being confined to his bed like this. He liked to be up and active. But the weight in his belly just prevented it, but he would sit up against the wall in the cave and watch what was going on. He hoped there wouldn't be any trouble while he was stuck in bed during this time. The main time he was only allowed up was relieving himself.

Chamberlain had made it to the 38 week mark. Everything in his body, and mind, was ready for the big event, now it just needed to happen.

One night, a big heavy storm blew in. Wyneth, Byron, and Sil all moved further back into the cave before bed to ensure they wouldn't get wet from the rain. They all tried to get a good night's sleep.

Halfway through the night, Chamberlain was awakened by a sharp, stabbing pain in his side and back. Then a tightening in his stomach happened too.

He had felt nauseated earlier in the day and just uncomfortable, but hadn't said anything. He had mistook it more for some pregnancy discomfort that he had felt for awhile.

"Oh! Owwww!" Sil said lowly, but the pain got stronger. Then he couldn't help that he screamed.

His scream awoke his friends. "What? What is it?" Byron asked.

Sil was doing the breathing he had been taught. It was so hard to breathe through this intense pain, but he did it. Then he released a big sigh when it ended.

"Big, sharp pain that just happened. Felt more painful than normal pains." Sil said.

"If that's how you describe it, Chamberlain, then I don't think that was a practice one. It might have been a real labor pain." Wyneth said.

More thunder and lightning flared outside.

"Are they all going to feel like that or get worse?" Sil asked.

"They'll get stronger the more closer the birth gets." She replied.

Throughout the night, Chamberlain experienced what she said. It was real hard to get any sleep with Sil nearly panicking all the time and screaming. Wyneth kept on trying to encourage him to breathe. His hands were tightly gripping his blanket or his belly.

"Please, make it stop!" He screamed.

Wyneth had heard those words over a million times from every mother to be.

Chamberlain was so stressed out from the pain that he began to get hot and began sweating. Byron wanted to be out of here, but because of the storm outside, he wasn't going anywhere.

Byron got a bucket of water and made sure that Sil had access to it and the cloth to wipe his face down to try to stay cool.

….

The urRu, Chanter, was also now experiencing the same horrendous pains as his counterpart. Though he didn't know what it was about.

…..

"It will be over soon, Sil. You've waited all this time, just wait a little longer." Wyneth said.

"I want it out! Make the pain stop!" He screamed.

"Isn't there anything you can give him?" Byron asked.

"I think I have some herbs that might help." Wyneth said. She got up and went over to her batch of herbs to see what she used for labored mothers. She really wanted Sil to try the natural method of birth before she resorted to open surgery.

She found what she needed and they were the last batch of herbs. She mixed them in with water.

Byron was doing what he could for Sil until she finished the potion to help relieve his pain a bit more.

When it was finished, Wyneth brought over a bowl and poured some of the herb stew into the bowl.

Sil had just finished another contraction. He was breathing hard as Wyneth now brought it over to him.

"This will help take the edge off some of the pain, Chamberlain. But you will still feel some of the pains." She said. "It will help you relax more."

Sil gladly took the bowl and drank the contents. It tasted more like a certain stew that she normally made for dinner, but had a different taste too. He gave her back the bowl and he could feel the effects of it within a short time.

He laid in his bedding, quite drowsy, but coherent enough. It stopped his screaming for now. But he would still whimper when he felt a contraction.

"Thanks for calming him down." Byron said.

"It has those effects, but when the birth is at the closest, I need to reverse the effects. He needs to have the strength to push the baby out." Wyneth said.

"How do you know when its ready?"

"When I can feel the head. I should check him again anyway." Wyneth said.

Byron couldn't imagine having to go through this pain and all the checks on the baby. It felt way too invasive, but Sil had given her his permission to do what she needed to do.

After checking him, Wyneth shook her head. "No, still not ready yet. Labor can take a long time, Byron. And with this being his first time, first time labors often take the longest."

Byron hated seeing his friend like this, but it would be worth it in the end to see the baby Skeksis that had been inside his friend for so long.

…

The labor went on all night and most of the morning hours, and by the time the contractions were two minutes apart, Wyneth got the reverse herbs for Sil to take. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore. It was when his water broke that the contractions began to really pick up after.

The storm had stopped mid morning.

Chamberlain felt like he might lose his voice because he had done so much screaming since Wyneth had given him the reverse herbs not long ago. But now, he was starting to get a burning feeling down in his lower body.

Wyneth checked him again when he said that, and she said, "Chamberlain, the baby's ready to come out, so when the next pain comes on, you should start pushing. The pushing will ease the discomfort more during the pain going on. And it makes the baby move."

This was all new and scary sounding to him. But the burning feeling that was building up in his lower body was feeling like something instinctual, that it had to come out.

When the next contraction came on, Wyneth gave him the guidance to bear down with all the strength he had in him to start pushing the baby out.

As much as Byron wanted to be away, Wyneth also insisted that Byron stay here. She would need his help in case there was more than one baby born. He kept his distance from looking at anything personal, but he did offer encouraging words to his friend to keep him going. Wyneth had to be looking out for the baby.

After the first push, Sil leaned back again, catching his breath. Why did this have to be so complicated? But his relief time was short when pain came on again one minute later.

It took over five attempts at pushing to finally hear the head was finally emerging. Wyneth reached her hands over and to also try to help him now to gently guide the baby out. The shoulders were the hardest to push out. And with one final hard push from Sil, Wyneth finally guided the rest of the baby's body out of his body.

Chamberlain let out a big yelp when the baby was finally pulled free. To him, there was the big feeling of the burning, and then something that seemed big and slimy was just pulled out of him and the pain just vanished. He fell back into his pillow.

Wyneth hurriedly tried to clean the baby up. She also cut the umbilical cord. When most of the mucus had cleared the airway, the little Skeksis began to cry.

"Its going to be just fine, Chamberlain." Wyneth said.

Sil smiled. He was exhausted. His entire middle hurt.

"Here, Byron, you take him while I get the last part of the delivery taken care of." Wyneth said.

"Where… are you… taking him?" Sil asked.

"Just over here." Byron said.

Then, just as Wyneth was thinking it was all over, Sil screamed out again. He felt the burning returning.

"Delivering the afterbirth shouldn't be that painful, Sil." Wyneth said. "Unless, it's possible, there's another baby coming."

"Not again. Hurt too much to push again." Sil whined.

"Chamberlain, you need to get the second one out too." Wyneth said. "Catch your breath for a few seconds and then we need to do this again."

Sil breathed through a couple contractions and somewhat caught a second wind to bear down again the next few times it was needed before a second little Skeksis came into Wyneth's arms too.

Wyneth cleaned up the twin while Chamberlain now felt paralyzed in his bedding, with the bedding now ruined from the birth, but it didn't matter. It could be cleaned up or replaced later.

Chamberlain was beyond exhausted. He hoped he wouldn't have to push out anymore.

Byron brought the firstborn over to Sil to hold for the first time, now that the worst was over.

Despite how tired he was, Chamberlain welcomed the baby into his arms. When he had it against his body, he looked down at the little creature in his arms, hard to believe it had been inside his body all this time.

To look at it, it had no hair, no teeth, and no spikes on its back. But it did seem to have his face, and the second pair of arms on his back seemed to be functional, like his had been many trines ago, but time had made them go dormant.

"Can't believe this was inside me." Sil said.

"It always does seem hard to believe, but it takes a lot of getting used to when the baby or babies finally comes and they are in your arms for the first time. For most mothers, just the greatest new feelings come over them. Once they meet their children, they never want to let them go." Wyneth said. "And there are the rare ones that don't feel connections at all."

She had just finished with the twin and was now handing him to Sil as well.

Now that they were in his arms, Chamberlain was getting the instinct to not want to let go of these two little miracles that he and his lover, La, had evidently created together. As he looked at the second one, it did seem to have a slightly lighter gray color than its sibling, obviously indicating La's body color, which was much lighter than his. It would make the twins easier to tell apart.

Wyneth delivered the afterbirth finally and disposed of it. "You should be done with having children now. You might still feel some discomfort, but it's all normal. You just went through an amazing and hard job of bringing new life into the world, Sil. You'll feel better in the coming days."

"Thanks, Wyneth, but now what do I do?"

"Test to see if there's a grasping motion. Put a finger in one of their hands to see if they grab on." She said.

Sil did just that, and indeed, they did have a grasping reflex. It melted Sil's heart.

To the two Gelflings, there couldn't have been a more precious moment for their friend. He had been through so much while he had been with them.

Chamberlain began making moaning sounds to them, which did seem to comfort them. They did some moans back. Then the mouthing began.

"Awe! The little ones seem to be hungry." Byron said.

Sil watched them mouthing. "But what do I feed them? They have no teeth."

"I think I know, Sil. Lift up the tunic some more." Wyneth said.

"I'm going to leave you to that." Byron said. "I need to get to the morning chores." He felt this was more private for mothers.

Sil pulled up his shirt some more. His breasts were tight and swollen with milk.

"That is their food source for awhile, until they get teeth." Wyneth said.

A little hesitantly, Chamberlain put his babies down to his stomach and they both latched onto him. It was a little painful at first with the nursing, but it soon lessoned up. The twins were bringing relief to that area of tight skin.

Wyneth had a feeling Sil wasn't going to eat much today. She would try giving him some soup in the evening.

After all the excitement, it was time to settle down and get some much needed rest.

Sil was glad it was all over. He now laid on his side with his babies beside him. He had been thinking of names intensely over the last few months. But he would wait awhile to officially name them. His mind was so tired at the moment he could hardly think anymore.

With full bellies, the twins had drifted to sleep, and to watch them after all he had been through from his sleep getting interrupted the night before, Sil was more than tired and he drifted off too.

Wyneth decided she too would take a nap. Byron might too when he returned. It had been a long, hard night of no sleep and exciting new moments.

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**

 **Don't worry, there are names already picked out for the little ones.**


	17. Chapter 17

When Sil awoke many hours later, he thought it had all been a dream until he saw the little ones beside him, and he felt his lower body was in extreme discomfort. He didn't want to move. But he raised his head and looked around. He saw both Wyneth and Byron asleep.

Just as he was looking around, the babies began to move again and wake up. They began to get squirmy and fussy.

The noises awoke Wyneth too. She saw that Sil seemed worried.

"They're probably just hungry again, Sil. They will have to be fed several times a day and in the night too, when they do get fussy." Wyneth said.

Now Chamberlain knew this wouldn't be easy. But he was determined to learn how to take care of them. They were also the last link he had to his lover.

Sil knew that La needed to know that she had offspring. He would go back to the castle soon, after he gained some experience in caring for the twins and recovered from the birth. But he would have to be worried about the other adult Skeksis.

He got himself comfortable again on his back and he nursed the twins again. He used his soft voice to make some comforting sounds to them.

From what Wyneth was seeing, though it hadn't been long now, she saw that parenthood did seem to suit the Chamberlain. His wheedling voice was good for comforting babies.

That night, Wyneth made Sil some soup. He wasn't too hungry, but he ate anyway because now, everything he ate and drank affected how well his babies would eat. Even with having given birth, he still needed to take care in good eating.

As the days passed, Sil learned much about caring for his babies from Wyneth. He was so happy to finally have the weight out of his belly too. They didn't hold him down anymore and he could get up normally.

Wyneth was in the process of making two carriers for the twins, so Sil could carry them when he would work or something else.

He had finally finished on coming up with names. The one with a lighter body he would name Lil. The one that looked more like him he named Ka.

…..

For the last few months, Milena had traveled onward to find other Gelflings and she had found a village, only that it soon got attacked too, and this time, her daughter had also been killed in the event. That made her mad with grief. Then she remembered the Skeksis who had been expecting.

If a Skeksis could kill her child, she would go back and prevent that one's baby from growing up to be a killer too. To her, the Skeksis race had to be punished.

She had been gone long enough and surely, the Skeksis had to have had his baby by now. She remembered where the cave was. The Skeksis might have killed the other Gelflings and just lived there by himself now for all she knew.

She traveled back to the cave.

The day she got back there, she waited for nightfall and snuck down to the lit cave. She was at a distance, but what she saw in the cave still dumbfounded her.

Milena saw the adult Skeksis and the two Gelflings eating their dinner. They all seemed to be at peace with each other.

In her eyes, they might be for now, but she was sure that the Skeksis would turn on them in a short time. She was still going to take her revenge.

…

Chamberlain was still too sore to be up about doing chores, but Wyneth and Byron knew he was well enough to be on his own and he could take care of the twins by himself.

Byron and Wyneth went out to do the daily chores in the fields and animal caring while Sil was left sleeping in the cave with Ka and Lil beside him.

Milena saw the two Gelflings leave their lair. She didn't see the Skeksis leave. He must have had the baby recently. She snuck down. She peered in through the cage door and saw the Skeksis was asleep.

She opened up the door and went inside, being quiet. She got near the sleeping adult unnoticed.

His breathing was peaceful enough. Slowly, she moved the blanket off of him and she saw not one, but two babies beside him.

Now she needed to stop these two little monsters from growing up and killing more of her people.

Milena slowly and carefully bent down and picked up Ka and Lil. To her, they were the most ugly things in the world. And because of what the adult's kind had done to her people, he was going to watch her take his offspring from him.

"Wake up, Skeksis!" She dared and kicked him in the right arm. She quickly backed off.

It made Sil jump and startle awake. He felt the pain of the kick. "What?"

He looked down in front of him next and saw the babies were gone!

"Looking for these?" He heard a female voice.

Chamberlain looked over and he saw a Gelfling female that he hadn't seen in a long time. His eyes widened with what she had in her arms. The babies were getting fussy.

"Gelfling? What are you doing here?" Sil asked. "What you doing with my babies?"

"It's amazing those two Gelfling that live with you have put up with you for so long. While all the other Gelflings out there are being slaughtered and captured by other Skeksis and their monster creatures of destruction, you get to live here peacefully. And with you being one of them, I think I'm going to be doing my people a favor when I prevent these little monsters from growing up to become killers too." Milena proclaimed.

Sil couldn't believe what he just heard. She was the monster!

"Don't harm them!" He tried.

"Why? Because they're so small and innocent? So was my daughter and she was killed by a Skeksis." Milena said.

"I was not that Skeksis. Give them back!"

"I don't think so. They're going to pay the price for my people and my daughter!" Milena said angrily and then took off for the door with Sil's children in her arms, crying for their mother.

"NOO!" Sil cried out. He had to get up and get them back before she harmed them.

He threw the blankets off and though he was still sore, he had to go after them. And up until now, he had never wanted to be a Gelfling killer, but he would surely kill her for this treachery!

Milena was younger and faster than the Skeksis and she was getting away with the twins.

Chamberlain was too angry to ask for help. He saw the direction she took off in and went after her.

Milena ran for at least over a mile before pulling up breathless. Ka and Lil were crying loudly. "Shut up, you little monsters!" She said angrily. "But what is the easiest way to get rid of you?"

Up ahead, she noticed a deep canyon. She looked over to check it out. It was deep. That would be the perfect place to dispose of the babies.

Opening her wings up, she glided down into the canyon. She began walking around and placed the babies in a small hidden rock crevice. There, they could fuss all they wanted until they died. She wanted them to suffer, not just die a quick death.

She began the climb out of the canyon and it didn't take her long to find a way out of it.

Chamberlain was hot on her trail. He was tracking her footsteps in the mud. It was still wet outside from the rain. Then, he heard a movement up ahead and he crouched down to make sure that it wasn't another Rakkida or something, but instead, he saw the wretched Gelfling that had stole his babies.

He growled to himself. She would pay for this!

After she ran off in another way, he wanted to go after her, but he had to keep on tracking her to where she left the babies. It was more important. They would die without him.

Her muddy tracks soon led him to the canyon. "No!" He assumed she had just thrown them over the cliff.

Tears filled his eyes, but he couldn't give up. Knowing the female Gelfling had wings, she might have just placed them down there too. He had to find a way down there. He wasn't going to give up on them. He would have to find their remains before he would give up on them.

He soon did somewhat find a path down into the canyon. He was careful going down. When he got to the bottom, he began looking carefully for what would be his children.

But it didn't take long for him to hear some familiar sounds. They were alive! He looked faster. He followed his ears to the sounds in a rock crevice.

"My babies! You're alright!" Sil said happily with tears in his eyes.

Ka and Lil were so happy to see him too. They cuddled into his warmth.

Chamberlain took them over to the side of the wall and just sat down to rebond with them. He also fed them too. While they ate, he looked up at the high walls of the canyon.

That Gelfling female would pay for doing this if he ever caught her. But right now, getting his children home was the more important thing.

He rested awhile and then he began the tedious task of finding that path again to get out of here. But the path looked more dangerous going up the way he had come down. And his arms were full with the twins. He couldn't climb it. He had to find another way out of this canyon.

….

Byron and Wyneth came back to the cave for lunch and found all three Skeksis gone. Where would they have gone? Had Chamberlain decided to leave them? They were sure he would have said goodbye if he was leaving them.

They looked around for Sil's prints and they had walked all over this cave that it was hard to tell which ones were the freshest prints. Sil would have to come back on his own. If they had had a pet, it could track down Sil in no time.

….

Sil and his babies ended up staying in the canyon overnight. He was very hungry, but had found a water source. But he made sure to keep his babies fed. He made a fire and kept vigilance for some of the night. He had found and made a temporary spot in a bigger rock crevice, especially for his and the babies' safety. He didn't know what was in this canyon. It definitely wasn't associated with the castle.

While he did some thinking, after what that Gelfling had said, Sil found that maybe she did have a point, about his two friends putting up with him for so long. But after what she did and how other Gelflings had treated him, maybe it was time for Sil to split up with even Wyneth and Byron, for their own good.

Chamberlain had been grateful for his Gelfling friends saving his life and helping him have his babies, but it might be a matter of time before he might turn on them too. Or they turned on him. He didn't need that. He would get out of this canyon soon and go back and say goodbye. It was time. And he had a mate that needed to know she was a parent too.

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**


	18. Chapter 18

It took another two days for Sil to find a more suitable path out of the canyon. A more walk-able trail. Once he and his babies were out of it, he looked down into it and saw it was one long canyon.

But for now, he began his journey back to the cave. He would at least have a meal or few before he left the Gelflings. He hadn't eaten in the past few days and just made sure Ka and Lil were fed. But he was losing his own reserves and needed some back before he left. Now that he was out of the canyon, he might be able to catch something.

He would continue on his way back to the lair, but he would keep an eye out for something to catch and eat.

He soon saw a small creature. He eyed it hungrily, but the hard part was finding a safe place to put his babies to catch it. This was too hard a decision. He went instead to find some plant materials to eat this time.

Another day passed and Sil finally made it to the cave again. He was wore out from walking all this way back. He needed rest. It hadn't been easy trying to sleep at night when there were so many other creatures out there.

He didn't see Byron or Wyneth in there, so he figured they were out doing their chores. He had to go find them. But the twins were getting fussy again and he settled down to feed them, then, carrying the twins with him, he went to find his friends. Sil knew he could have left them in the cave, but he wasn't taking any chances on something finding them there.

Sil found Wyneth collecting food for the evening meal in the field. He didn't see Byron.

"Wyneth!" Sil called out.

Wyneth jumped. It was from a voice she didn't think she'd hear again. She turned to see the big Skeksis carrying his two little bundles of joy.

"Chamberlain! Where have you been?" She asked.

"That one Gelfling that was here some time ago, had a baby, and moved on, she was at the cave again while you and Byron were gone and she stole my babies. I went after her. Didn't find her, but found babies before they died in a canyon. Took me awhile to find way out." Sil explained.

"We had thought you left. But it was strange you didn't say goodbye. But it was understandable. I never thought she would have been back or sunk that low to attacking innocents. You had to go after them before the trail got cold."

"Wyneth, after what happened, maybe it is time I left. Too many Gelfling see me and not trust me. My babies were target this time. Not happening again. I need to go." Sil said.

Wyneth knew he had a point. "Okay. But won't you stay for a few more days anyway? You look like you could use some food."

"Hmm, yes. Not eaten much in last few days. Food hard to find."

"You go back to the lair and just relax. Byron and I will be back soon. He's out with the Mounders." Wyneth said.

"Thanks." He said and took Ka and Lil back to the cave.

Chamberlain just fell asleep, exhausted when he got into his own sleeping blankets. Ka and Lil fell asleep too. The bedding had never felt so good.

When Byron and Wyneth returned in the evening, they found Sil and his offspring sound asleep.

"He must have been exhausted." Byron said.

"He had to hurriedly save his children. He couldn't wait for us." Wyneth said.

"Should we wake him?"

"Maybe not tonight. He might be hungry, but he seemed exhausted. If he wakes up for dinner, then we'll feed him, but just let him sleep. He needs it." Wyneth advised.

"It's good he's back." Byron said.

"Well, when he came back, he said that he needs to leave, and about how all Gelflings see him, other than us. It might be for the better, Byron. Milena had come back and taken the babies from him just to punish him for being what he is. That's why he was gone those days." Wyneth explained.

"I don't want him to leave."

"It's his choice."

"If it wasn't for those stupid Garthim attacks, this wouldn't be happening." Byron growled.

"Then we might be back in our home village. But chances are, the clan would have still saw Sil as threatening and we might have still had to run off just in case." Wyneth said.

"I wouldn't have cared. I was willing to run off with him because he's my friend. More than any of the clan ever was."

"I know. Well, he's back now and just enjoy his company while he's here. I'll get dinner started."

Wyneth began preparing the food.

"I'll be back." Byron said. He got a net and went hunting.

Wyneth knew what he was doing. Going out to catch something for Chamberlain. It would take a little bit for the food to be done anyway.

…..

The smell of the cooking woke him up. Sil was still tired, but he did need to eat. His friends were eating their dinner right now.

"What's for dinner?" Sil asked.

Wyneth and Byron were glad he was at last awake. Wyneth gave him some cooked veggies along with the animal that Byron had caught for him.

Chamberlain couldn't have been happier to finally get some good food in his stomach again. He had to keep his resources on to be able to feed his babies.

Byron asked what Sil had told Wyneth.

Sil explained it that it was for his and his babies' own good. Any other Gelfling visitor would not tolerate him around. They all saw him as the enemy. And he was ready to go home. He had a mate back home that needed to know of the babies too.

"But what if they do something else to you since they forced you out?" Byron asked.

"I can be persuasive." Sil said.

After she was done eating, Wyneth said, "Chamberlain, I have something for you that will make the journey easier for you and your babies."

"How so?"

Wyneth got up and got the thing she had been making. "I made this. It's a sling that will let you carry the little ones in and your arms can be free to do anything else."

Sil took it and looked at it. He tried it on too. He smiled. "Thanks, Wyneth. Will need it."

He gave it a chance the next day. He was doing the chores with them out in the fields. He kept the twins with him. If it wasn't for this, one of them would always have to stay back in the lair with them.

After three days of meals and rest, Sil was ready to leave. Byron had really hoped he would change his mind.

Wyneth packed him some food and water for his trip back to the castle.

"Take care of yourself and the babies." Wyneth said.

"I will. You two take care too. You were only ones to be called truly my friends of all Gelflings out here." Sil said.

"Wish you could stay." Byron said.

"I need to go. Need to be with my mate. But you good friend, Byron." Sil said.

"Goodbye." Wyneth said.

"Goodbye." Chamberlain said and turned to leave. "Thanks for all you done for me."

"You're welcome. Be careful."

Sil now was on his way back to the castle. He remembered the ways he and the others had gone on their trip here. He just had to go backwards. But he was also more than wary and always looked about for big, wild animals.

Byron hated seeing his special friend go. If only more time had been on their side.

….

On his way home, he did go back to the Gelfling village where his friends had lived and he saw nothing but ruins. Even Queen Athya's home was destroyed. He still greatly remembered serving here.

Byron had said he had burned the bodies so there were no bodies in sight, but Sil checked the houses anyway, just for memories anyway. He even came upon Wyneth and Byron's old homes. They too were ruined. Some others must have tried to hide in there.

There was nothing there. Cradling his twins, Sil continued on the way home.

There was no way he was going to get home in one day. He settled down to camp for the night. Using all he had learned from Byron and Wyneth, he cooked himself a meal. He hoped his fire would keep wild animals away. The last thing he needed was being hurt again as bad as he was so long ago.

Sil managed to get some sleep that night, but he was woken some times just to make sure it was safe. He kept the twins close.

The next day, he made sure the fire was out and he and Ka and Lil were fed before he broke camp and moved on.

It was another day before Sil came to the top of the hill that just below, was the land where the castle was. He had thought he would never see it again.

"That's my original home, children." He said. "Your other parent lives there too. I know she'll want to meet you."

His babies just cooed and smiled at him. Their sounds couldn't help but soften him. Then he looked again. It might be wiser to sneak in under the cover of darkness.

Chamberlain went down the hill and made camp again by a big rock. But this time, didn't light a fire. He would stay there till nightfall. He didn't want to be seen as he would make his way into the castle. He hoped SkekLa was still there and alright.

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**


	19. Chapter 19

Sil waited until well after nightfall before he broke camp and took his babies down to the castle entrance.

Garthim guarded the entrance. Sil raised his hand and called them off. They stepped aside and let him pass.

Chamberlain was so glad to be home. He usually would love to start whimpering to let others know he was around, but not this time. He stayed quiet and moved along. He moved toward La's quarters first. She might be asleep.

When he got there, she was sleeping as he had predicted. Most of the other Skeksis would be too. He smiled down at her.

Looking down at her, she needed to know he was home. He nudged her awake.

"Huh? What do you want?!" She snapped.

"Just a hello." Sil smiled.

La's eyes widened. "Sil! You're back!" She cried out excitedly.

She jumped out of bed and wanting to run into his arms, but he stopped her.

"Hold on. Don't do that. You might harm them." Sil said.

La was surprised that he didn't want to hug her. Then he had said 'them.'

"Sorry, La, but I'm just protecting our children." Sil said.

"Our… children…?" She questioned. "I never had any while you were gone."

"I did. You were the only one I mated with. One of them even looks like you." Sil said. "Come, see them."

La saw that her mate was cradling a sling around him and some weights were in it. She came forward to see what he was talking about. She also noticed he had different clothes on, but didn't say anything at the moment.

Chamberlain opened up the sling to show her two small Skeksis that didn't have teeth, hair, or spikes. They looked very different than adult Skeksis.

"How old are they?" She asked.

"Not very old. Maybe 15 days." Sil said.

"I have missed you so much." La said and gave him a kiss.

"I missed you too." He gave her a nuzzle.

"But I do notice that you look so strange in those clothes." She said.

"I know. Gelflings made it for me. I've been with some Gelflings while I was gone. I might have stayed away from Gelfling if it wasn't for the fact that not long after I was banished, Rakkida found me and tried to kill me. I almost was dead and a Gelfling boy saved me with his Mounders. He took me to the healer and they saved me. It wasn't till much later I found out I was carrying babies. I was introduced to the Gelfling clan as well and given a job until I was accused of killing some of them. Byron and Wyneth saved me again and we ran away to a cave where we made a new home there and I had Ka and Lil there." Sil explained. He proceeded to tell the rest as well, up until he had decided to come home.

La listened intently.

When he was done with the explanation, Chamberlain pointed out the scars on his arms and leg from the Rakkida attack. They were still quite visible. His mate felt for him deeply.

"I commend those two Gelflings for saving you. And for helping you bring our babies into the world. They are cute. Can I hold one?" La asked.

"Sure. They are half yours too." Sil said.

He let her hold the lighter one, Lil. As he saw his mate hold her child for the first time, he saw how much Lil looked like La. He couldn't have been happier. He also let her hold Ka too, when she asked for him and handing Lil back.

La could see how Ka looked like Sil. She would be determined to be a good parent alongside Sil. But there was also a problem yet: Chamberlain needed to be accepted back into the castle.

"Sil, it's great you're back, but you remember what happened when you were forced out? They might do it again. They must not know you're here yet." La said.

"I know. I need rest and such before trying to get accepted back in. One of us may need to stay with the babies. I am worried about them. I haven't let them out of my sight much." Sil said.

"For now, go down to the catacombs, to our special spot. I watched many of the others while you were gone and none of the others ever went down there. You and the babies should be safe down there." La said.

"Thank you. Can you also bring me food?"

"Yes. I'll be happy to. Since we all get scraps from SkekNa anyway and walk away, I can do that." La said. "What about the babies? I see they have no teeth. What do they eat?" She was curious.

"Milk. They have to feed from me for the time being. They can't be far from me for long. I have to nurse them a few times a day." He said.

La understood, if thinking a little unusual. But their kind had never had babies before, so the concept was new to her. Sil was addressed as a male, but for the babies, caring for them was using his female half as well.

La wanted to spend more time with him. Together, the new parents went down to their secret spot in the catacombs. There, they did some more kissing and nuzzling and hugging when the babies were put down for the moment.

But La needed to get her sleep too for another day up top. She helped her mate and babies get set up for a comfortable stay temporarily and had to go back up to bed. She would come down again soon enough.

Sil was so happy that La had accepted the babies just fine. But the issue was the other Skeksis. How were they going to react? He could see Tek's reaction, wanting to study them; and the Emperor's, for not wanting younger rivals, but Sil would see to it that he protected his little ones no matter what. He would also have to stand up to Lach that he wasn't going to get near Ka or Lil either.

Chamberlain reflected the last nine months. He had had a more peaceful life with the Gelflings than he had here, but he was Skeksis too and so were his babies. Maybe Ka and Lil would have an effect on the clan too.

But the Gelflings hadn't been too comfortable around him either all the time. Sil had tried to only bring out his diplomatic and nice side to them. It had worked for the queen for a little while and Wyneth and Byron. All others just wouldn't accept him around. This was for the best, coming home.

Sil had also gained new experiences out there that he wouldn't be using here. It would take some getting used to again.

He settled down for the night on the bedding down here. Lil and Ka were beside him. He thought about how much he would miss Byron and Wyneth, but this just needed to be done. But he would remember them for what they had done for him. Though he knew there was also a chance he might see them again, if they were brought in by the Garthim, or they would be killed eventually.

He didn't want them killed, but Gelflings had seemed more dangerous lately. If they were brought in, he would try to get them under his wing. He would make sure of it.

Sil felt he had somewhat regretted leaving his friends, but he was just so ready to come back to his mate more than anything. He was happy to be back for the moment. He needed his rest. For now, he could relax, but tomorrow or sometime shortly, he needed to find a way to get accepted back in here. He needed this for the sake of his babies. They were safer here in the castle than out there in the wilderness. Sil settled down to get a peaceful night's sleep beside his babies.

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, Chamberlain woke up and fed his babies as they had woken and were getting fussy. Even though they were down here in the deep gutters of the castle, it would be possible their cries might be heard by someone who would be passing through the lower corridors too. Sil knew he needed to keep them quiet.

While feeding and after feeding them, Sil was awfully hungry himself. He wanted so much to join the breakfast feast. But for now, he had to wait on La to bring him food, until a plan was established to get him accepted again.

It was just a little while later that SkekLa did come down to the room with a good amount of food.

"It was not so easy to get this amount of scraps. SkekNa just really gets on my nerves." La said.

"Thank you, La. I know. Being Ung's ally, he does mine too." Sil said.

La watched as her mate hungrily ate the meal. He was grateful to her. Then he began, "We need to work up a plan to get me back in. Who among the allies of us might be the most helpful to us?"

"Ekt and Ayuk still hold the loyalty the most." La said.

"Hmm. Somewhat knowing of Ekt's nature, we might need his help for now about Ka and Lil. We need a watcher over them at times right now. Until we get me back in, the little ones must be kept hidden." Sil said.

"At certain times of the day, we can all take turns watching them."

"Yes, but we must get Ekt on our side first."

"Agreed."

"Bring Ekt down here." Sil said.

"I can talk to him easily and get him down here." La said.

"What did become of my robes by the way?" Sil asked.

"Ekt did make them into other things while you were gone. Once you're back in, or when he's on our side, we can get him to make you some new real robes." La said.

"Yes. I really don't want to be seen in these Gelfling robes much longer."

"They gave you something to wear."

"If not for Rakkida attack, I would have still had some of my old robes on."

"It is what it is right now. But I will go and get Ekt now. He should be just finishing the choir." La said.

She left to go get Ekt.

Chamberlain knew this had to work. They needed another ally to help take care of the babies. When he got back in, he and La would make sure to keep them with them near all times. But they might need a babysitter/watcher too.

….

Sil soon heard voices. He got up and went to see. He left the twins in the room. He wasn't going too far. He recognized the voices.

La had gotten Ekt down in here, saying she had wanted to show him something pretty.

"So where is this surprise?" Ekt asked.

Sil heard that and took it as his cue. "It's me."

The Ornamentalist was so shocked that he fell backwards. He looked up, feeling his heart pounding so hard. "Chamberlain! You have not been welcome here."

"Ekt, need your help." Sil said.

"With what, support? I still give it to the Emperor."

"There still is something we need to show you." La said.

"But what of SkekLach? Is he still favored?" Sil asked.

"Over the top in fact." La said.

"Too much." Ekt said.

"Well, must now show you what we need your help with." Sil said. He led the way, but then made La and Ekt come to a stop. He went into the room and gathered up the twins.

Ekt was impatient now that he knew his ex-ally was back. What could he possibly need from him? Then he saw Sil come forward with a big white bundle over his shoulders. What could it be?

"La and me had been close before I was banished." Sil said. "This is the results. We know of Emperor's rules, but it happened."

Ekt was surprised at this. He saw as the wrapping was undone to reveal something that had never been seen before: baby Skeksis.

He took one look at them and was shocked.

"We need your support in watching over them, Ekt." La said. "I only found out last night. Sil hasn't been here long. But we have to get the Emperor to see that SkekLach is nothing but trouble. And we need someone to help watch our little ones."

"They look different in some ways than us, but it is in a way, somewhat darling." Ekt started to say.

"The one that looks like me is Ka, and the one that looks like La is Lil." Chamberlain said.

"How old are they?" Ekt asked.

"Sixteen days." Sil said. "I carried them for all time I was gone. I wouldn't have trusted Tek to deliver them."

"SkekTek has been more wary of a lot of us lately. Especially of Lach. He seems to have a control over him." Ekt said.

"That can prove another point, that I knew Lach was stealing Gelfling essence. But please, Ekt, we need you to help us with the babies and support about Lach." Sil said.

"And what can I do with the babies?" Ekt asked.

"Watch them when we need you. Sil and me will do what we can for now, but they must be kept hidden." La said.

"I'll go along with it for now. But still must do my own chores." Ekt said.

"You can make clothes when you watch them. La and me must come up with a plan. I must get back in here. Gelflings are no good to me anymore. Lived with some while out there." Sil said.

The three of them would take care of the twins while trying to bring Lach's downfall.

….

La told Sil that she had been watching Lach for the time that Sil was gone to confirm his story. Sil was glad he had her support. Her drawings could help prove it too. Secretly at night, they went to her room and she showed him.

"This could prove I was right." Sil said.

"I'm sure even Tek will come forward. He's got to be tired of being afraid of Lach." La said.

Chamberlain knew this needed to work. He didn't want to live down in the catacombs forever and the Collector needed to be put out of commission with his lies and stealing. And Sil needed his offspring to have a home here.

Over all the months that Sil had been gone, La had missed her mate so much. She had barely ever had time to ever truly be happy. The only time it had seemed she had been was at night when she could bring out her pictures of Sil. But she was more thrilled that he had made it out there and returned to her.

Now that Ekt was on their side, Chamberlain asked that he make him some more robes of like what he had before. He wanted out of the Gelfling made clothes.

Ekt did notice some marks on Sil's arms that he never remembered seeing on him before. "What are those marks from? Never seen those before."

"Scars from Rakkida attack. Happened same day I was banished and Gelfling boy and his Mounders saved me." Sil said simply. He also showed the ones on his leg too.

La knew that if her love had been in that condition, he would have never been allowed to leave the castle. But he had been fine when he left. There just had been no telling what would happen to him out there.

Ekt said he would get the robes ready. No one would want to look at those scars. They were horrible. And Sil was ready to get rid of the Gelfling clothes.

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**

 **At this time, there is a review problem with them not being seen. Get to see it in email, but sure hope get to see them on here again soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

La and Ekt kept on eye on things in the upper floors on Lach's activities. They were trying to execute Sil's plan to bring him down, finding out proof.

SkekTek, though he was one of SkekUng's allies, SkekLa found the courage to approach him. He wasn't too hard on her like Ung and Na were.

"SkekTek." La began.

The Scientist was starting to get one of the Gelfling slaves ready for collection of its essence. La's voice surprised him.

"La! What do you want?" Tek demanded. "I'm in the middle of something."

"I need to ask you something important. Some of us have seen the way you act around SkekLach." She said.

That statement made Tek stiffen.

"Do you know of what he's been up to? Has he been stealing essence from the Emperor?"

La had noticed Tek's stiff response. He turned to her.

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw your stiff composure. You must know if he is. He must be brought out of the Emperor's favor, SkekTek." La said.

Tek contended with the decision for a moment and looked around. Then, a little hesitantly, he said in a low voice, "Yes. I know he's stealing essence. He made me not to tell anyone."

La smiled. "Thank you. That's all I needed to know." She said and left the lab, letting him continue with what he was doing before.

He stared after her. She was right. Lach was way too cocky and had too much confidence in himself. He needed to be brought down. He felt slightly better now that he had told another, but it wouldn't be easy to even get the Emperor to believe her. She was treated as one of the lowest ones of the court.

…..

La went back to the catacombs and did admit to Sil that she got the Scientist's answer that Lach was stealing.

Sil smiled. It was true!

He needed a strong alliance for this to happen. He didn't exactly want Tek in his alliance, but he did want the proof given. The Emperor would believe Tek more since he was the one that dealt with all the essence taking and who drank it.

He wished he could be Emperor and have that precious drink for himself. He wanted to be stronger for his babies. They needed him.

…

Times were getting more desperate for the Skeksis that they were wanting more Gelfling out of the way. Now the Emperor was even sending SkekVar the General and SkekGra the Conqueror out to even help SkekUng.

Var and Gra might go together with their own Garthim or go alone with Garthim.

There were more Gelfling prisoners brought in all the time all the more with the three Skeksis getting out there.

But on the last excursion, Gra and Var never came back. It was over four days and nothing was heard from them.

The others began to wonder if their exploits were real far away and Gelflings were harder to find now, or something had happened. Skeksis were not invincible. SkekMal had been killed almost a year ago at this time.

The only Skeksis to come back was Ung. The Emperor asked if he had seen the other two.

"Not since before departing before." Ung replied.

SkekZok ordered the Crystal Bats out to find them.

The bats scanned the lands and water carefully. Eventually, the remains of their clothes were found. It showed in the Crystal.

The other Skeksis saw in the Crystal the remains. What had happened to them?

Chamberlain had heard the Crystal's calls too even from below and wanted to go see what was going on, but he remained where he was. His little ones seemed a little alarmed at the strange sound. He assured them they were safe.

"Just the great Crystal, little ones. Not going to harm you. La will tell us what's going on." He said.

La soon did come down to the room and said what she saw. "SkekVar and SkekGra appeared to be dead. They haven't come back in many days since they were sent out for more Gelfling. Their clothes were found by the bats, but no sign of what happened to them." She explained.

"This could also represent a good opportunity for Ka and Lil to be welcomed, with more of us dead." Sil said.

"Yes. But there's still SkekLach."

Ekt then came down with the newly made robes as promised. Sil saw them as what he wanted and La helped to dress him.

"How soon we get this plan started?" Ekt asked. "Ayuk is getting suspicious of where I go at times."

Sil suspected Ekt and Ayuk had a thing for each other too. That was fine, as he had his own lover. But yes, this needed to be done soon.

"I must show myself to the Scientist to talk to him." Sil said. "Need him as the main proof giver. But La, you can draw the proof up too?"

"Yes. I'll be happy to."

That night, with La watching the twins after they were fed, Chamberlain made his way to Tek's room. He was very sneaky in how he made his way there.

He saw Tek wasn't quite in bed yet. "Hmmm."

SkekTek was so shocked at that sound that he thought he would never hear again. "Chamberlain!"

"I was right, you know, of SkekLach's stealing of the essence. You told SkekLa yourself." Sil made his way into Tek's room.

"What are you doing back? You were banished."

"I came back to take down SkekLach. To show Emperor that his faith in him is misplaced. Lach is trouble for us all."

"Yes. He is stealing and made me promise not to tell."

"Need you to tell Emperor. With me back and telling and La's drawing up the proof, together, we can convince Emperor to get Lach out of his favor." Sil said.

The Scientist thought about this. The Chamberlain wasn't his most favorite other, but he was right about this.

"Alright." Tek reluctantly agreed.

"He'll be more likely to believe you. But this has gone on long enough. And I was gone all that time and seems nothing changed." Sil said.

"No. Not much. But now we are down two more. SkekVar and SkekGra are dead. SkekSa and SkekOk are going out to collect their remains." Tek said.

"Yes, I heard of them dying from La. I also have something else for the Emperor to consider, but not before this plan is done."

"I'll only help you to bring SkekLach out of the Emperor's favor, Chamberlain. My loyalty is still to SkekUng, and the Emperor."

"It's fine. Just need your proof of what's been done." Sil said.

Sil left his room, feeling pleased that Tek had agreed to help him in this.

Tek felt weird for even supporting the Chamberlain in his plan to bring down the Collector, but he was tired of the threats from the big liar. Though he also couldn't help but wonder what it was that the Chamberlain had for the Emperor to also consider about.

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**

 **SkekGra is a name from a DC website. Wanting to use the names of extra Skeksis from this site that what was used in the books.**


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, Ekt had to bring the Gourmand down to the meeting spot to show him why he had been avoiding him lately. Ekt had told him the Chamberlain was back and that he had a precious secret and why he was helping him not just to bring SkekLach down.

"Chamberlain." Ekt called out.

Sil heard his name and went to see who it was, leaving Ka and Lil behind for their own safety.

"I'm not seeing him, SkekEkt." Ayuk said.

"Hmmm. Ekt? You brought Ayuk down here?" Sil asked.

"Yes, Lord Chamberlain. I had to tell him you were back. He kept on asking me where I was." The Ornamentalist said.

"So, what's the big secret, Chamberlain?" Ayuk asked.

"We are bringing the Collector down."

"No, your other secret. I know of that already. I know Lach needs to be taken out of the Emperor's favor."

Sil glared at Ekt. "You told him?"

"Just that it was a surprise you have with you. Nothing else." Ekt replied.

The Gourmand had a doubtful look on his face. "So, what is it?"

"Since you were also part of my group of supporters, it best you know too. Hold on." Sil said and left.

He returned with the sling over himself again. Ayuk saw something in the bundle.

"Know it's against the rules, but this is what me and La have created." Sil said as he peeled back the sling, revealing the twins.

The Gourmand couldn't believe his eyes.

"We need you to help look out for them. I need the extra food to feed myself and them." Sil said.

"How long have you been hiding them?" Ayuk asked.

"Since I got back a few days ago. I carried them all the time I was gone." Sil said. "Didn't know it until much later. La never knew about it till I returned."

"The Emperor will find out."

"I plan to let him know after Lach has been dealt with. For now, too dangerous for them up there." Sil said. "Please, Gourmand. Help us."

"I can provide the food, but not much else. Not much of baby watcher." Ayuk said.

"Thank you. But don't tell any of the others about them either." Sil said.

Ayuk promised.

Chamberlain was glad he was getting his old allies on his side again. Now La wouldn't have to keep on bringing scraps, but she would probably continue to do that anyway. He wouldn't mind though, as he knew she loved him.

As it turned out, getting Ayuk on his side again did help a lot more. He did bring him some tasty foods from the kitchens after meals were over.

Sil knew the twins were certainly eating well with this arrangement.

…..

The meetings were at night in the lower corridors to bring up the final plan, even if some of it was a lie, and some was the truth. Even Tek was there. But Sil and La were making sure that he didn't know about Ka and Lil yet. They knew what he was capable of doing.

La confirmed with the others what she had seen Lach doing as well and had drawn the picture. She showed it to them all.

Tek confirmed it was exactly what had happened at that time. This had to work. The plan was set into motion tomorrow. For now, they all knew they needed a good night's sleep first.

…..

The next day was also when the Historian and the Mariner returned with the General's and the Conqueror's remains. Their body crumbles were in little urns while their clothes were carried in cloth bags on their backs and presented to the Emperor.

"We have returned with SkekVar and SkekGra's remains, Sire." Ok said.

"Good, but did you find out anything of what happened to them?" SkekSo demanded.

"There were arrows around them and some smaller footprints in the surrounding areas. And the Garthim had somehow been destroyed." The Mariner said.

To the Emperor and the others, that was very strange indeed. They were all mumbling about.

Chamberlain and his allies had made their way up. He had made sure the twins were asleep before he left. The others were in the throne room first. He had to make his grand entrance last. He had just heard what they were talking about.

He was a little nervous, but knew he had to do this. He was fully robed again as like when he used to be before the exile. But he had also came up with the idea that his arms shouldn't be covered up just yet.

The Scientist had seen the scars on his arms and couldn't believe how bad they looked. If Sil had been here, he would have had to patch him up big time.

But now that Sil had come up with this plan, it needed to be done. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hmmm. Grand Sire, I'm back." Chamberlain walked in and that made all the others turn at the sound of his voice.

"Chamberlain! What are you doing here?!" The Emperor demanded out of shock.

"I come back to bring a warning, Sire. Of Gelfling rebellion out there." Sil said.

With the exception of Ekt, La, Ayuk and Tek, all the others were surprised that Sil was even back here. But they knew that they had to act the part too.

"I have not been here for a long time and I was hurt out there by Rakkidas and was taken in by Gelflings that did help me, but others of their kind turned on me. I had to come back and warn you, my Emperor. They are planning rebellion against us because they had seen other Skeksis capturing their clans." Sil said.

"I have been getting the Gelflings in higher numbers brought in. And what SkekOk and SkekSa said about seeing arrows and smaller footprints around the area where SkekVar and SkekGra's remains were tells me something." SkekSo said.

Lach then spoke up. "He lies, Sire!"

Then, Sil started moaning, "I lament to see you won't listen, my beloved Emperor... I only meant to serve you-to save you and everyone else!... I have no proof of what I heard or saw. That is all I say, and all I can do is to try and warn you... I accept that I lost again, then..." He began to back off.

La then made her move as she saw that Sil had the Emperor's attention.

"Sire, while you are listening to him, that I do point out that before Chamberlain was banished that he had said that SkekLach was stealing essence from you. I have come to have proof of that!"

The Collector couldn't believe that she had said that just out of the blue, but Sil might have brought it up anyway. But how could she have proof of it?

"How could you know of this and not tell me, Illustrator?" SkekSo demanded.

"Because we all know how you favor SkekLach and not me. I have the proof right here in this picture!" She had brought it along, pretending it to be paperwork for him.

"Everything she says is a lie, Sire!" Lach said.

Many others had their doubts about La too.

Chamberlain had also anticipated this. But that's why they had to fully get the Emperor's attention.

Then SkekEkt fell to the ground, pretending to faint. Ayuk was by his side and asked, "How could you draw up something like that when Chamberlain was a long way away?"

"It's all a lie, Sire. I have never done such a thing." Lach said.

The Scientist, who was in the plan too, was definitely sick of lies.

La went forward and handed the Emperor the drawing real fast. It showed a drained Gelfling in the draining chair, Tek was in the background and watching fearfully, and Lach was drinking the essence.

SkekSo took the picture with distrust all over his face. He looked at it. "How could you be sure this is accurate and didn't just make this up, Illustrator?"

"Because I know it's true!"

The other Skeksis all turned to SkekTek.

"I'm the one who SkekLach takes it from after I get the essence from the Gelflings. He threatens me and makes me lie to you about everything, Sire! He has been stealing from you. That's why he looks so much younger and is stronger." Tek explained.

The Collector couldn't believe that the Scientist had ragged him out.

The Emperor couldn't believe this. His favored member had been stealing from him after all this time and too many had been saying this now. But he did have a look at Lach and saw that he did look younger.

Then SkekUng came forward and gave Lach a good push over and he did seem stronger. "He does seem almost to have more strength than the rest of us." Ung growled.

Lach glared back at him, but looked more back at the Emperor. He was now fearing a punishment.

The Skeksis leader was furious. "SkekLach! You are hereby banished for all this treachery of stealing from me!

"But Sire, you need me."

"Not like this I don't. Now get out! I never want to see you here again or you will be killed!" SkekSo ordered.

The others began to advance on him. They hadn't believed it at first either, but it was confirmed of what the Chamberlain had said all along so long ago.

What happened to Sil now happened to Lach and he was made sure he left the castle. The Garthim Master made sure he left. As for his animals, they were all taken to the Scientist's lab to be lab animals or disposed of as the Scientist saw fit.

The Emperor then turned to Sil.

Sil hoped the Emperor wouldn't force him back out.

"Come forward, Chamberlain." So said.

"Yes, my Lord?" He was in a low bowing position.

"For the truth to be revealed to me like this that he was stealing from me, and it was proven from others as well, you are now given back your role as Chamberlain." The Emperor declared.

"Thank you, Sire. I will serve you well." Sil said.

The Emperor dismissed him. He walked away proudly. He was now accepted back. La came up to him. She was so happy for him that he was back. They would celebrate together later. But now, they also had to think of a way to get Ka and Lil accepted as part of the Skeksis clan too.

Ayuk had by now also helped Ekt up off the floor. He had pulled the effect perfectly.

Tek was now out of the alliance of Sil's allies. He was only in it to get free of SkekLach. Now he no longer had to put up with his threats anymore. He went to his lab to do what he always did for work.

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**


	23. Chapter 23

Although Chamberlain was happy to be back and accepted again, now the next big plan was to get the Emperor to accept Ka and Lil as part of the clan too. He knew there might be some consequences for what he and La did so long ago, but he would take it as long as he and the babies got to stay.

After everything had worked out, he and La returned to the catacombs to check on the twins. They were awake and fussy.

Both of them quickly picked one up, trying to soothe them. They calmed down a little bit, but their fussing was indicating something else.

"I think they're hungry, La. Only I can fix that." Sil said.

"You know them a little better than me at this time." La said. She held little Ka until Sil was settled down to nurse them again. Then she gave him to her mate. Then she settled down next to him, watching him feed them, but also nuzzling her mate.

Sil nuzzled back.

"What did it feel like to carry them?" She asked.

"Kind of strange. But longer I had them in me, the more I grew to want them. Feeling them move just created special feelings for them, just as how much we care for each other." He said.

"But did it hurt to have them?"

"Yes. Worse pain ever. I will say that the healer Gelfling who was with me, Wyneth, she did give me some herbs to help make me tired and not feel the pain so much, until it was time to deliver them. Without the herbs, I couldn't even sleep through the pains." Sil explained.

"I wish I could have been with you when you were having them."

"Me too. But I did need Wyneth's help, since she knew what to do and how to help me through it all. But you are in their life now. Plenty of time to watch them grow and change."

"Yes. They are our special gifts we made together, but SkekSo may see it as a problem."

"With the deaths of a few of our own, he might be willing to let them in just fine." Sil said.

"I just wonder what Ka and Lil are going to do for jobs when they are old enough." La said.

"We'll see what happens when that day comes."

The twins were soon done nursing and they were settled down for another nap. Their parents felt drained themselves and also settled in for some sleep. A nap as a family.

….

Three days had passed since Sil was accepted back in. Though all the Skeksis had their jobs to attend to around the castle, some found it odd that the Chamberlain seemed to keep on disappearing when he was needed.

Sometimes the Emperor was needing him to escort scrolls and papers to and back from the Historian or the Illustrator and attend to his affairs of the court as before, but Sil's behavior was very strange. Even the Illustrator was acting a little strange.

The Gourmand remained in his kitchens most of the time. But he and the Ornamentalist were the only other ones who knew why the Chamberlain kept on disappearing. But it was between La, Sil, and Ekt that were taking care of Ka and Lil so secretly right now.

Another point was made to the court as well, that SkekVar the General was now out of the picture, they needed a new general and SkekSo was ever so happy to name the new general no other than SkekUng. He was in charge of the Garthim after all most off and had been bringing the most Gelfling prisoners.

Chamberlain didn't like that very much. He was also rivals with him. He just better not pose a threat to his babies' safety.

After another day had passed where the Emperor summoned Sil's presence and he sent the Mariner to get him, he saw that Sil was not in his room or much of anywhere else. He went to SkekLa's room and found her there, but not Sil.

"Where is the Chamberlain? Surely you must know." He demanded.

"I do not know where he is right now. I'm busy with what the Emperor wanted me to do for him." La snapped at him.

"Fine, but he is wanted by the Emperor right now. Tell him if you see him." The Mariner said and left.

La knew this secrecy of the twins couldn't go on anymore. It was taking Sil away from his duties a little too much.

She left her room and making sure she wasn't being followed, she went down to the catacombs where she did find Sil taking care of the twins.

"Sil, we need to let the Emperor know of them soon and he is wanting you right now." La said.

"I just had to make sure they were alright and fed." He replied.

"That's fine, but go now before he sends someone worse than the Mariner looking for you." She said.

"Yes. If you'll watch them."

"I can, for a little while."

Sil dressed himself up again and went to go seek an audience with his leader.

…..

When he reached the throne room, the Emperor saw him and glared angrily. "Chamberlain! Where have you been? No one can seem to find you."

"I was busy doing other affairs down in the lower areas, Sire."

"You know, Chamberlain, your behavior has been very strange of late since you got back in here." SkekZok spoke up. "What are you up to?"

"None of your business, Zok!" Sil snapped at him.

"Just see to my affairs now." SkekSo said.

"Yes, Sire."

"But, SkekZok is right, Chamberlain. There is something going on. What is it?" So demanded.

Sil knew he couldn't keep it a secret any longer.

"Alright. There is something. When I came back, I didn't come back alone." Sil started.

The others were listening. When he had came back, he had acted like his old self, but now that he had stayed a few days, he was acting differently, especially with all the disappearing acts.

"You know how we lost some two Skeksis those few days ago, well, what if we could use some more?" Sil advised.

"Those two were some of the best ones to deal with those Gelflings. But where would two other Skeksis come from? We are all there is now, even with SkekLach now gone." SkekZok said.

"I can present them, Sire, if you'll let me." Sil said.

"Is that why you keep on sneaking off, for two other Skeksis we've never heard about?" So demanded.

"Yes. Dealing with them. Was going to tell you about them. Just waiting for the right time to think of you meeting them." Sil said.

"I need to see them now if they are to be here." The Emperor said.

"Very well. Just let me go get them." Sil said and he went back to the catacombs.

The others were all very curious and didn't believe Sil had met two other Skeksis out there. Lach was banished now and three others were dead now. And two others had died at the beginning. Their numbers were going down, not up, or so they figured.

La was happy to hear that the Emperor was willing to meet them.

"But I didn't tell him they were babies." Her mate said. "But remember how we tell them that both of us are the parents."

"We can do this together this time." She said.

Chamberlain put the sling over his body and La handed Ka and Lil to him. It was time for the twins to meet the clan. They both were worried about how they all were going to take the news, as they had known how the Emperor felt about love bonds.

The others felt like the waiting had taken long enough. They saw La walking in beside Sil. They didn't see any other Skeksis with them.

Sil had his arms cradled in front of him, trying to both hide and support the bundles on him.

"So where are these new Skeksis?" SkekUng broke out.

"With me." Sil said. He was now in front of the Emperor.

"Sire, I know of rules that you had for us all not of have bonds, but I must show you the two new Skeksis." Sil said.

Sil opened his arms up, revealing the sling on him.

The ones on the throne could easily see weight in the sling. Their eyes widened.

Chamberlain was nervous, but he pulled back the sling to reveal Ka and Lil.

To the others, they could see the little naked bodies that had no hair or spikes, or clothes on.

When the Scientist saw them, he was intrigued.

The Slave Master spoke up. "Where did you get those naked little things?"

"They are mine. I had them. They are my babies." Sil explained.

All the others were speechless.

"SkekKa is the darker one. SkekLil is the lighter one." He said.

"This wouldn't have just happened on it's own. Who is the other party?" SkekSo demanded.

La slowly came forward. "I am the one, Sire." She was bowed lower than her mate was.

The whole court was shocked at this, but they knew now.

"You two knew of my rules against mating. Why did you go against them?" The Emperor demanded angrily.

"We were curious about the mating. It was experiment only, Sire. We didn't expect this to happen." Sil said. He wasn't about give off the secret of their love.

"Well, it did happen! We should get rid of them!" The new General snarled.

"NO!" La and Sil yelled together.

Sil clutched them tighter. Then he turned to the Emperor again.

"Please, Sire. Our number just went down and with these two, they can add to our number by two." Sil said.

"We could also think of it as a lesson for us all too, to watch them change as they grow up." La added.

The Emperor considered it for a moment, then declared, "Fine, they may stay, but you must also raise them to not be competition to my throne. And there will still be consequences for this."

Sil and La knew it would be worth it as long as the babies got to stay alive and they got to raise them.

"You two are not to be near one another for the next three days." The Emperor said.

They both looked at their leader. It was commendable. They bowed and separated. At least he hadn't given the order of no food. Sil needed the food to feed the twins.

Now that Ka and Lil were accepted, if a little reluctantly by the others at first, Sil could now go about his duties in the castle with the babies beside him. He wasn't going to leave them alone.

When dinner came and no one saw Sil offering food to the little bundles of joy, they wondered why.

"Why aren't you feeding them, Chamberlain?" SkekOk asked.

"I feed them. Just a different way than how we eat right now." Sil replied.

Most of the others were a bit more excited and curious to know more about the little ones and the mood had slightly softened more around the castle, at least when they were in the picture. Though there were still some that had doubts about the twins.

La knew that she couldn't be near her mate right now, but she still smiled of how he was taking care of the twins. He would give her the same love looks too, when he was sure no one was looking. But after the punishment was over, she would be back helping him take care of them.

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**

 **Love to see those lovely reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

More and more Gelfling prisoners were brought in over the coming weeks.

With having the twins now, Sil was making sure to stay away from them. Any Gelfling that wasn't drained would see them as a target to use against any of the Skeksis, and what remained of the adults were to protect the young ones, as deemed by the Emperor.

At one point, Sil and La were passing by the newest batch of Gelfling slaves that had been drained already and were being taken to some part of the castle by the Slave Master.

Chamberlain was wanting to pay no mind to them, but there were two in particular that caught his eye.

His eyes widened when he did recognize his old friends of Byron and Wyneth among them. He had wanted them to be his servants if he ever saw them, but like this, they wouldn't even know him. But he still could get them to be his servants if he talked to the Slave Master just right.

"What's wrong, Sil? You look at those Gelfling slaves like there's something wrong?" La spoke up, snapping him out of it.

"I just… saw that two of them were the two that helped me out in the wilderness. I know they won't know me now, but I must get them to work for me." Sil said. "I will say that the young boy, Byron had taught me a lot out there and he was my friend. He got me out of the Gelfling prison when I was treated as a prisoner. And Wyneth did save my life when I was hurt, besides Byron, and she delivered Ka and Lil."

La understood what her mate was talking about. She had had her special share of Gelfling servants too.

Chamberlain had La take the twins and he went to talk to the Slave Master about the two in particular that he wanted.

The Skeksis only used Gelfling servants now only if their essence had been drained. But it was only a matter of time before they might kill all the Gelflings, drained or not. Because they feared the prophecy that had been found out about.

It was a good hard talk with SkekNa, but he did eventually let Sil have the two that he wanted. He returned to his mate with them. He did introduce her to them, though they didn't have a clue what was going on now.

As much as Sil had turned to mostly not liking Gelflings after what they did to him out there, he still held a special place within himself for Wyneth and Byron though.

He had them help out with carrying scrolls and papers around the castle. This was as good as it was going to get to just have them in his life again.

He even used some of his building skills that he had remembered and with their help, they made the twins their own bed. While they were small, they craved each other's body heat. Their crib was next to his bed.

La and Ekt even had certain beds and playpens made for when they watched them. If they were busy doing something where the twins couldn't be held, they needed some place safe to put them. Sil would never leave too long, as he would return within short times to make sure they were fed before he would move on to the next duty.

A good majority of the adult Skeksis did think about what they would want to teach the young ones as they would get older.

The number of them was holding at 15 now. They had lost Mal, Var, and Gra to death. Lach had been kicked out and who knows what would happen to him. They were down five since the beginning. But with Ka and Lil's additions, it made it a little better.

…

Chamberlain got to keep Byron and Wyneth as his servants for two trines (years) before the Emperor officially declared that all Gelfling were dangerous and had to be destroyed.

There wasn't much he could do as he was forced to give them up by the Garthim Master and Ritual Master.

There were only very small collections of Gelfling from the wilderness now. It was clear their numbers were dwindling. But all that were brought in yet were drained and then killed.

It was sad for Sil to not have his old friends anymore, but he would always be grateful for what they had done for him in the past.

Ka and Lil were little bundles of energy now. They would be allowed to walk around outside playpens as long as they were strictly supervised. This castle had some dangerous places in it.

The Emperor had ordered that the Ornamentalist make them some clothes. He was happy to do that.

It had taken about eight months of nursing before they were ready for solid foods. Now Sil was happy that any of the adults could watch the kids now and give them food. He didn't need to be their constant food source. But they were mostly only given food when the adults ate now.

The twins had their own special spots beside La and Sil at the table to eat. But it wasn't always easy trying to get them to eat. They were often fussy eaters. They did like a few kinds of meat and only a small portion of plant food.

As two year olds, they did have hair on their heads and on their backs. Ka had black hair like Sil, while Lil had La's hair color. By now, they also had their permanent eye color too. Ka had La's eye color and Lil had Sil's.

They could do small words and small sentences. Ka and Lil often did not want to go to bed at night, which could put drains on all the adults with testing patience. The adults also didn't have the energy as they once did to keep up with the young ones and would usually let them do their own things as long as they were watched.

SkekEkt definitely found himself busy making clothes for them every few months as they were growing. He also used different colors to see which suited them most.

SkekLi the Satirist did teach them about music and writing when they got to be around six years old.

SkekHak the Machinist taught them about machines and small inventions that he created.

SkekSa the Mariner taught them a bit about water, with swimming if ever needed.

Ayuk taught them about the wonders of different foods.

Ekt taught them about the importance of clothes and let Ka and Lil watch when he made the Pod chorus perform, to decide which ones were good enough. With Gelflings now gone, Pod People were the new servants.

Tek tried to teach them the great aspects of science that most of the others didn't always understand. The kids didn't either.

Ung was to teach them about being warriors, since he was technically the main one left that could do it, since all the other physical military ones were dead. But the education from him would wait until they were a little older.

Zok taught of rituals and court dignity.

Ok also had a hand at teaching writing and reading too. And teaching the kids of their kind's past.

Shod didn't really do anything to teach them. He just stayed in his treasure room, making sure the castle's treasure was fine. But the twins watched how their parents interacted with him, which was usually just bribery.

Na taught the importance of having slaves around to do a lot of work.

Their mother, La, taught them about drawing pictures and other artwork.

Sil taught them about pulling pranks, blackmail, and being a diplomat. He was just more than happy to be raising his offspring here at the castle.

The Emperor just ruled with an iron fist and he said that one day, the twins would have to pull their weight around the castle, so they better learn their Skeksis education well.

…

At age eight, they began to get more testy with their parents and each other at times and really wanted their own spaces. The Emperor was ok with granting that for them. They both got to pick their own room, and Lil got Mal's old room, and Ka got Gra's old room.

At age ten, they began getting itchy on their backs and it was the start of the spikes growing in. Their spikes grew slowly for the next three years.

On their 13th birthday, Ekt let them decide what robe colors they wanted permanently.

As both of their biological parents wore red robes, Ka picked black and green instead, to help tell him apart from his parents. Lil liked gold, white, and purple.

It seemed a little strange for Sil and La to think their kids liked those color combinations.

And now that they were older, Ung was trying harder to teach them about fighting ways, but neither Ka or Lil was into it too much.

When they had turned 16, the Machinist had died from a mysterious illness. And at 17, the Satirist was banished for making fun of the Emperor at one point in one of his songs. At age 18, they both had job titles.

The Satirist had though before that time inspired Lil to want to do special writings and songs. He had grown up though knowing better than to make fun of the Emperor. SkekSo allowed him to become the new Satirist.

Ka was just more of a diplomat type. He became a Chancellor. Sil had inspired that in him.

Both Ka and Lil settled into their new roles and it wasn't until they were 20 that the Emperor called them full adult Skeksis.

The Chamberlain and Illustrator couldn't have been more proud of the twins they had created twenty years ago that they had survived this long and now had their places in the Skeksis court.

There would still be plenty of challenges in the twins' lives for years to come, but SkekSil would see to it that they made it through them all, along with SkekLa.

The Emperor saw that the twins were no threat to his leadership and was somewhat more happy to have them serving in his court. But he had made it clear that they would be the only young Skeksis born and be allowed to stay. He might have also allowed it so long ago because Chamberlain was of his political alliance. The kids had nearly turned into like that.

Sil and La still had their secret love affairs, and were more than happy about what it had brought about to their lives, and had added two wonderful new family members to it. They would still watch over them for years to come and still perform their castle duties. And most of all, Chamberlain was glad that he hadn't had to raise Ka and Lil out in the wilderness, alone. But he and La made sure not to have anymore kids either.

This was the happiest time of their lives, if called that for Skeksis life, that there were no more threats from Gelfling either. And also Sil was glad he had gotten rid of his biggest rival so long ago to make it safe in the castle for them too. Life couldn't get better than a 'happy' family.

The End

 **Beta read by SkekLa.**

 **What had inspired me for so long to write a story like this was a lot of combined other movies, shows and books.**

 **A couple of dog movies/shows, called Lassie, the Miracle, dog movie Bingo, a little bit of the Xena shows, Law and Order, of course the Dark Crystal movie, one DC website, and both of the Legends DC books.**

 **I hope that helped to tell you where I got my inspiration from. So what did you think of this story overall? No flames please.**


End file.
